<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales from Varanthos: Shards of Kassalia by Asukla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057465">Tales from Varanthos: Shards of Kassalia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asukla/pseuds/Asukla'>Asukla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Varanthos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Gen, TalesFromVaranthos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asukla/pseuds/Asukla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di racconti brevi (setting originale) ambientati nella nazione di Kassalia, scritti per il CampNaNo di Luglio 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Un filtro di cenere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Prima Era, Regno di Kasijira, Città di Ya-Jira<br/>
<br/>
</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>Molte sono le grida che riempiono l’altrimenti silente deserto di Norjan. Alcune sono grida di dolore, altre di soddisfazione, scaturite dalla foga della battaglia, dall’eccitazione provocata dal cozzare di spade o da una lama che, scivolando con maestria sotto la guardia di un avversario, arriva ad affondare nella sua carne e ad abbatterlo. Un miscuglio di coraggio e paura, orrore e audacia, desiderio di tornare a casa in vita e di sacrificarsi per la propria patria.<br/>
</em> <em>La sabbia è smossa dal vento, dalle sferzate delle spade, dagli scatti dei combattenti e, bagnata dal sangue brillante di entrambe le fazioni, si nutre di ogni singola goccia scarlatta; ne assorbe le energie, quasi fosse un animale assetato – quasi avesse un’anima tutta sua, consapevole e vigile – e si gode lo spettacolo come una muta e soddisfatta spettatrice.</em><br/>
<em>Il simbolo del sole presente sulle divise dell’esercito di Kasijira sembra brillare di luce propria. La loro forza è schiacciante, la loro rapidità impareggiabile così come la conoscenza del territorio desertico di Norjan, da cui prendono il meglio e che sfruttano per respingere gli invasori. Le casacche color smeraldo non hanno speranze, non importa quanto a lungo abbiano pregato Salpharos o quante risorse, cibi e schiavi abbiano bruciato sui suoi altari. Ariel, il Generale dell’Alba, veglia sull’esercito difensore a capo del quale, nel pieno delle sue forze, c’è il più coraggioso condottiero del regno.</em><br/>
<em>Non c’è il timore per la morte negli sguardi dei soldati di Kasijira, solo una piena fiducia in colui che li guida, la totale volontà di seguirlo fino alla fine mentre gli avversari, seppur numerosi e bene armati, si ritrovano ad indietreggiare sotto i colpi che vengono loro inferti.</em><br/>
<em>Uno dopo l’altro, i combattenti di smeraldo cadono, e coloro che non cadono ripiegano nella speranza di guadagnare tempo per l’arrivo di rinforzi che non sono in vista.</em><br/>
<em>È fatta! Lo sanno tutti tra le fila della città del Sole Dorato. La vittoria è a portata di mano, schiacciante e meravigliosa, la si può sfiorare con la punta delle dita.</em><br/>
<em>Poi, quasi fosse un crudele scherzo del destino, il calore del trionfo muta all’improvviso e diventa freddo come il ghiaccio; gelidi artigli si insinuano nelle viscere dei presenti, non importa a quale fazione appartengano, e salgono verso i loro cuori, verso le loro menti, si aggrappano alle loro anime. Più grandi di qualsiasi causa, più potenti di qualsiasi giuramento, cancellano senza esitazione il coraggio e la motivazione dai cuori dei soldati, che fuggono in preda al panico senza neanche comprendere da quale parte stanno andando, insieme a chi stanno scappando.</em><br/>
<em>Di tutti i presenti soltanto uno rimane indietro, poiché il suo cuore è luminoso come il sole a cui da tutta la vita si è affidato. Lotta contro quel male gelido con tutte le sue forze per dare tempo agli altri di fuggire, per permettere loro di vivere, non importa se sono nemici o alleati. Combatte con così tanto coraggio e così tanto impeto da riuscire a fermare l’inarrestabile, ma è solo uno e la sua difesa, lo sa anche lui, non reggerà in eterno.</em><br/>
<em>Gli artigli che tanto eroicamente ha respinto, lo raggiungono.</em><br/>
<em>Afferrano.</em><br/>
<em>Stringono.</em><br/>
<em>Lacerano.</em><br/>
<em>La sabbia non è più luminosa e calda, ma cupa e fredda; il sangue non è più rosso brillante, ma scuro e denso come catrame, e dell’eroe non rimane nulla se non una lama, un tempo luminosa e potente come il sole stesso, ormai nera e corrotta come il male che ha provato a respingere.</em><br/>
<em>Il gelo avanza e stavolta non c’è più nessuno ad affrontarlo.</em></p><p>*</p><p>Thar-Sha si svegliò di soprassalto, terrorizzato e madido di sudore. I suoi occhi, dello stesso colore delle pepite d’oro, si ritrovarono immediatamente a fissare un soffitto che inizialmente faticò addirittura a riconoscere, nonostante si trattasse della stanza in cui dormiva ogni singola notte da quando aveva sì e no dieci anni.<br/>
C’era qualcosa sul suo petto, qualcosa di pesante, che stava premendo con insistenza senza lasciarlo respirare. Cercò di mettere a fuoco il suo nemico, di inquadrarlo mentre i suoi polmoni faticavano enormemente a riempirsi d’aria, ma non c’era nessuno su di lui, solo un lenzuolo di seta azzurra ricamato con fili d’argento – un dono di sua madre.<br/>
Immobile, incapacitato a spostarsi anche solo di un centimetro, il giovane primorda del giorno avvertì il panico montagli dentro. Qualcosa scorreva sotto la sua pelle <em>–</em> qualcosa di <em>freddo</em> come la morte, o addirittura peggio – in grado di gelargli il sangue e di spezzargli il respiro. Il calore del braciere, ancora acceso e abbastanza vicino, sembrava incapace di raggiungerlo quasi come se una forza invisibile, un muro di ghiaccio, avesse deciso di fare da ostacolo. Tutto il corpo gli stava dolendo indescrivibilmente.<br/>
La mente di Thar-Sha, ben lontana dal piacevole stordimento di un risveglio sereno, cercò di aggrapparsi alla realtà che lo circondava con la disperazione di un condannato a morte in cerca dell’ultima grazia. Il suo sguardo si soffermò sulle larghe colonne in pietra che, rivolte verso nord, precedevano l’ingresso all’ampia balconata che costeggiava la camera da letto – la stessa balconata dove amava tanto soffermarsi ogni sera; i tendaggi decorati erano immobili, segno inequivocabile che non era certo stato il vento notturno a gelarlo fin dentro le ossa.<br/>
Un suono proveniente dal suo fianco attirò la sua attenzione e gli ricordò che non era solo nel suo giaciglio, un dettaglio di cui si era completamente dimenticato. Nuda, coperta solo dallo stesso lenzuolo di seta azzurra ricamato sotto il quale lui stesso aveva trovato rifugio, un’archeva del fuoco allungò le gambe, le stiracchiò pigramente, e si sistemò meglio su un fianco.<br/>
Quasi costringendosi ad uno sforzo di volontà, Thar-Sha combatté l’istinto di rimanere inerte, immobile e bloccato da quel gelo innaturale che gli stava attraversando muscoli e ossa, e si voltò a guardare la ragazza che, dandogli le spalle stesa su un fianco, concedeva la visione della curva sinuosa della sua schiena e dei suoi fianchi, mentre i suoi capelli rossi, mossi e scompigliati, ricadevano sul cuscino azzurro in un’ipnotica composizione fatta di contrasti. Una visione, quella, che in un altro momento sarebbe risultata più che piacevole agli occhi del primorda, ma che ora rappresentava solo un fastidio, un’intrusione nel suo spazio personale proprio nel momento in cui avrebbe disperatamente voluto ritrovarsi da solo e nascondersi sotto il lenzuolo e gridare e piangere. Per un po’ Thar-Sha fu tentato di farlo, di abbandonarsi completamente alla disperazione, ma riuscì a non cedere.<br/>
Dopo aver represso l’istinto di svegliare la sua amante occasionale per scacciarla in malo modo, un atteggiamento che normalmente non avrebbe mai neanche valutato, si impose di alzarsi. A fatica, quasi il suo corpo gli stesse attivamente negando il controllo che di diritto gli spettava, si sedette e spostò con delicatezza un lembo di seta azzurra. Bastò quel gesto a strappargli una smorfia. Sentì le dita dolergli, sembrava quasi fossero cosparse di lividi e così, incerto, osservò le proprie mani, prima il palmo e poi il dorso, alla ricerca di qualcosa di sbagliato, di fuori posto. Le vide tremare visibilmente ma, a parte quello, non c’è nulla di anomalo. Nessuna ferita, nessun livido, nessun danno... Eppure, quel freddo era ancora lì, intento a scivolare sotto la sua pelle ambrata come una sorta di oscuro presagio.<br/>
Aveva sognato qualcosa di orribile, ne era certo, ma tutto era sbiadito ed illeggibile nella sua mente e lui non poté far altro che sforzarsi di inseguire quelle fugaci immagini nella vana speranza di afferrarle per poter ricordare qualcosa di importante, di <em>fondamentale</em>.<br/>
I minuti si susseguirono rapidi, uno dopo l’altro, e Thar-Sha faticò a rendersene conto, perso in un groviglio di pensieri talmente veloci e oscuri da non riuscire a venirne a capo. Ancora una volta fu un intervento esterno a riportarlo alla realtà; la sua giovane amante tirò a sé le lenzuola, privandolo completamente dell’ultimo lembo di tessuto che gli copriva le gambe.<br/>
— <em>Intrusa </em>— fu tutto ciò che riuscì a pensare il primorda mentre si voltava a guardarla con insofferenza. L’eccitazione della sera prima, il forte desiderio di sentirsela addosso, tra le braccia, e di avvertire il suo corpo caldo premersi contro il proprio non erano che ricordi sbiaditi, sostituiti piuttosto da un sordo bisogno di solitudine.<br/>
Gli ci volle coraggio per poggiare i piedi sul pavimento di pietra. Il contatto fisico con qualcosa di solido gli inviò una scarica di dolore che arrivò dritta al cervello e quasi lo costrinse a cedere, a farsi sfuggire un lamento, ma l’idea di svegliare l’archeva che ora sonnecchiava al centro del suo letto, di essere costretto a conversare e affrontare le sue domande, gli concesse la forza necessaria a serrare le labbra con forza e a non emettere un singolo suono.<br/>
Il pavimento non era freddo come si sarebbe aspettato, non contro la pianta dei suoi piedi. Dopo il primo impatto sofferto, anzi, sentire il tepore che stava iniziando a propagarsi verso l’alto si rivelò consolatorio e lo riportò, a poco a poco, ad una realtà che quasi non era più riuscito a percepire attorno a sé dal momento in cui si era svegliato. La pietra era viva, e vivo era anche lui.<br/>
Un passo, poi un altro. Le gambe si rivelarono malferme, molli, ma nonostante tutto non cedettero e permisero a Thar-Sha prima di arrivare ad una panca, da cui raccolse una lunga vestaglia color bronzo nella quale si avvolse rapidamente, e poi alla porta della sua stanza.<br/>
Il corridoio era silenzioso ed immobile, illuminato qui e lì da bracieri in procinto di spegnersi per lasciare spazio al buio della notte, dominio del Principe degli Specchi. Thar-Sha lo percorse quasi in punta di piedi, intimorito dall’idea di attirare l’attenzione di qualcuno, che si fosse trattato di una guardia o di un membro della servitù. Aveva bisogno di stare da solo, di raggiungere un luogo sicuro in cui capire il perché di quell’improvvisa ansia, di quel terrore atavico che ancora scorreva nel suo stesso sangue, che sembra sussurrargli l’avvento di qualcosa di terribile ed inevitabile.<br/>
Guidato più dall’istinto che da un desiderio netto e preciso, fu nei cortili interni del palazzo che si diresse, silenzioso ed incerto. I suoi piedi abbandonarono la pietra in favore dell’erba corta e morbida, della terra umida e vibrante di energia mentre alle sue orecchie arrivava il dolce suono dell’acqua delle fontane, seppur ovattato e ancora distante, quasi appartenesse ad un altro mondo di cui lui non riusciva a sentirsi parte, non completamente. Il profumo dei fiori raggiunse le sue narici con qualche istante di ritardo, meno gradito di quanto si sarebbe aspettato; era un odore che aveva sempre apprezzato ma che in quel momento sembrava sufficiente a lasciargli addosso un vago senso di nausea che faticava a gestire.<br/>
Fu a seguito di quella constatazione che un senso di fastidio lo investì, prendendolo quasi alla sprovvista, scuotendolo da capo a piedi: fastidio verso sé stesso, verso quell’insofferenza mista ad indifferenza che si era sentito addosso da quando aveva aperto gli occhi, madido di sudore nel suo letto. Non era lui, quello.<br/>
Sentirsi in quel modo non gli piacque affatto e, quasi a voler sfidare quel nuovo e sgradevole aspetto di sé, si sforzò di non allontanarsi dai fiori che pendevano dalle pareti e dai balconi, andò loro incontro inalandone il profumo a pieni polmoni, e trovò posto a sedere al centro del giardino, sul bordo della fontana più grande dove i suoni, le sfumature e gli odori che lo circondavano lottarono per entrargli nel cuore.<br/>
Il primo impatto si rivelò estremamente sgradevole. La sensazione di gelo che giaceva in fondo al suo petto sembrò fremere e opporre una stoica resistenza per mantenersi in possesso del suo corpo, ma Thar-Sha non si arrese e pian piano fu quasi come tornare a vedere il mondo a colori dopo averlo guardato attraverso un filtro fatto di cenere.<br/>
La nausea stava iniziando ad attenuarsi e l’odore dei fiori non sembrava più così sgradevole; il freddo non arrivava più soltanto dall’interno del suo corpo, ma anche dall’acqua della fontana che ora scorreva piacevolmente tra le sue dita; l’erba gli solleticava le caviglie, pizzicava gradevolmente sotto la pianta dei suoi piedi. Tutto ciò che lo circondava in quel momento era vivo.<br/>
<em>Lui</em>, soprattutto, era vivo!<br/>
Quel pensiero riempì la sua mente e, per quanto scontato, si rivelò al tempo stesso così consolante, così bello, da riempirgli gli occhi di lacrime. Sentì un forte nodo alla gola, un richiamo a cui non fu affatto facile resistere.<br/>
L’acqua della fontana continuò a scorrere indisturbata e, mentre accarezzava sinuosa e delicata le mani di Thar-Sha, iniziò a lavare via gli ultimi residui di quell’orribile risveglio, trascinò via il freddo che aveva attanagliato il cuore del primorda e gli restituì una sensazione di pace che sembrò avere la stessa consistenza confortevole di un abbraccio.<br/>
La luna, una sottile falce calante, sembrava una sghemba smorfia di scherno e lo osservava dall’alto, rischiarando debolmente l’ambiente circostante con la sua aura argentata. Non era come stare sotto il sole brillante, quello stesso sole a cui suo padre era sempre stato profondamente affezionato, ma l’illuminazione lunare, per quanto meno intensa e più beffarda, aveva qualcosa di profondamente rassicurante, di energico e vibrante. Di <em>reale</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Per un’interminabile, solitaria e rilassante ora, ad accompagnare Thar-Sha non ci fu altro che il suono dell’acqua e quello dell’erba e delle fronde smosse dai pochi aliti di vento; era una sensazione piacevole, familiare e al tempo stesso surreale, nella quale lui stesso si era crogiolato per anni, che aveva ricercato consapevolmente ogni volta che il suo cuore e la sua mente si erano ritrovate in subbuglio e che anche stavolta non lo aveva deluso, contribuendo a rasserenare il suo animo.<br/>
Poi, a spezzare quella magia a cui tanto faticosamente era riuscito ad aggrapparsi, qualcosa iniziò ad intromettersi nell’armonia che lo circondava: l’inconfondibile suono provocato dal fruscio di vesti e da passi in avvicinamento.<br/>
«Mi sembrava di aver visto qualcuno dalle balconate. Credevo di essermi sbagliata, invece eccoti qui!»<br/>
Quella voce femminile Thar-Sha la conosceva bene. L’aveva sentita consigliare suo padre tante di quelle volte che non avrebbe avuto bisogno neanche di voltarsi per sapere con esattezza chi gli si stava rivolgendo.<br/>
Quando abbandonò la vista dell’acqua limpida della fontana, i suoi occhi dorati incrociarono quelli verdi e luminosi di una primorda della terra dal volto deciso, i tratti marcati, la pelle liscia e della stessa sfumatura del caffè. Il primo istinto, seppur meno intenso rispetto a quello avvertito in camera da letto, fu quello di fuggire via, di mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra sé stesso e qualsiasi altro individuo, ma c’era qualcosa di speciale nella persona che si trovava di fronte in quel momento, e tanto bastò a convincerlo a restare.<br/>
«Buona sera, Rishira.» Il tono di voce, se ne rese subito conto, uscì decisamente meno entusiasta di quanto avrebbe desiderato, e questo non gli piacque affatto. Rishira era una persona cara e una saggia consigliera, e lui non aveva alcun desiderio di darle l’impressione di essere sgradita. Dopo aver preso un profondo respiro, ricominciò a parlare con maggiore convinzione. «Vieni qui, lasciati salutare come si deve.»<br/>
Nel momento stesso in cui avanzò verso di lei e le porse la mano, la primorda della terra fece altrettanto e si lanciò ad abbracciarlo con la confidenza che solo un’amica di vecchia data o un membro della famiglia avrebbero potuto permettersi nei suoi confronti. Non c’erano titoli che tenessero tra loro, né formalità da rispettare – non in quei giardini, non ora che entrambi erano così lontani dagli sguardi di tutti – e per un attimo, avvolto dal profumo d’ambra che Rishira portava sempre con sé, come una seconda pelle, Thar-Sha quasi dimenticò la ragione che lo aveva spinto fin lì, insonne. Riuscì a scioglierla dall’abbraccio solo dopo diversi istanti e a malincuore.<br/>
«È una sorpresa vederti qui! Non credevo saresti arrivata prima di domani.»<br/>
«E così doveva essere, ma i venti ci sono stati favorevoli.»  Le labbra di Rishira erano sottili e lunghe, e il sorriso che regalò al primorda del giorno fu luminoso ed espressivo. «Nostra Signora dei Venti mi voleva qui in tempo per sollevare il tuo morale, è chiaro. Guarda che muso lungo!»<br/>
«Perdonami, di certo non è a causa della tua presenza, questo posso assicurartelo. Piuttosto, perché non mi hai fatto chiamare appena sei arrivata?»<br/>
«Oh, l’ho fatto...» Di colpo il sorriso di Rishira mutò e divenne tanto provocatorio e beffardo quanto la falce di luna che brillava nel cielo, un cambio di sfumatura che mise subito in allarme Thar-Sha. Aveva familiarità con le espressioni della donna e sapeva perfettamente che, di solito, quei particolari sorrisi venivano prontamente seguiti da brucianti attimi di imbarazzo – di solito ai suoi danni.<br/>
Infatti, a dar vita ai suoi sospetti, dopo una breve pausa la primorda proseguì: «Ho provato a farti chiamare, ma mi è stato detto che eri occupato e in compagnia di una persona piuttosto focosa. <em>Molto occupato</em>.»<br/>
Per l’appunto.<br/>
Thar-Sha si rese conto di essere arrossito, lo capì immediatamente dal calore che aveva iniziato a propagarsi sulle sue guance, e fu nuovamente tentato dall’idea di fuggire. Nonostante avesse ormai imparato a nascondere molte delle sue emozioni, almeno in pubblico, non aveva ancora capito come celare l’imbarazzo provocato dalle insinuazioni di Rishira; forse la colpa era da attribuirsi alla precisione con cui lei riusciva a colpirlo con le sue battute di spirito, forse a quei sorrisi senza vergogna che gli rivolgeva quando nessuno li stava osservando, o forse semplicemente alla pietosa infatuazione che provava per lei da vent’anni a quella parte. Probabilmente era anche per quello.<br/>
«Ah. Mh. S-sì...» Una serie di monosillabi fu tutto ciò che riuscì a far uscire dalla sua bocca, tristemente, e se lei non fosse stata lì, intenta a fissarlo con l’aria più deliziata del mondo, si sarebbe preso un momento o due per schiaffeggiarsi. «Onestamente n-non capisco perché non ti abbiano comunque fatta entrare.» Chiaramente, una pessima scelta di parole.<br/>
«Dove, nella tua stanza da letto?»<br/>
«No! Intendevo dire che avrebbero dovuto chiamarmi.»<br/>
«E interrompervi nel bel mezzo del divertimento?»<br/>
«Sei una delle maggiori diplomatiche dell’Impero, una delle consigliere di mio padre e indubbiamente una mia carissima amica. Spettava a me accoglierti personalmente.»<br/>
La risata di Rishira riempì l’aria, spontanea e senza freni – un atteggiamento per cui molti avrebbero potuto lanciarle occhiate di biasimo se si fosse trovata in una situazione diversa, ma che quella sera, in quel cortile, non era altro che musica per le orecchie di Thar-Sha.<br/>
«Sono stata io a dire loro di non chiamarti, amico mio. Non volevo che interrompessero la tua serata.» Con una mano, un gesto affettuoso e senza malizia, gli accarezzò una guancia. «Anche se, ora che ci penso... Vista la tua faccia di poco fa, forse avevi davvero bisogno di aiuto. È andata così male?»<br/>
«Ti prego, Rish...» Nella voce del primorda fece capolino una punta di supplica, qualcosa che raramente si poteva avvertire nelle sue parole, vista la posizione che rivestiva nella nobiltà kasijira. «Possiamo cambiare argomento?»<br/>
«Accidenti... La tua serata deve essere stata <em>davvero pessima</em>! Dovremmo correre alla Sala di Porpora e chiedere aiuto al Signore della Mezzanotte, adesso!»<br/>
«Rish, per favore!»<br/>
«Ma io lo dico per te! Non c’è niente di meglio di una casa di piacere e dell’intercessione del divino Lanthir per tirare su il morale di un individuo. O qualcos’altro.»<br/>
Thar-Sha aprì bocca, sul punto di risponderle a tono, ma si ritrovò ad osservarla un attimo più a lungo del dovuto, a studiare la luminosità dei suoi occhi, la sua gestualità spontanea e allegra, e percepì qualcosa di così stupidamente divertente in quello che stava succedendo che ben presto la risata della primorda diventa un tutt’uno con la sua. Per qualche secondo i giardini non furono più silenziosi e pieni di armonia come poco prima, ma carichi di risatine e frasi biascicate e senza senso, quasi una piazza di quartiere, tanto che un paio di guardie di passaggio si sporsero da una delle finestre dei corridoi a controllare la situazione, solo per poi riprendere la ronda non appena Thar-Sha fece loro cenno di proseguire.<br/>
«Tu sei... pessima!» Quando finalmente fu in grado di mettere in fila qualche parola si rese conto di avere le lacrime agli occhi e la voce roca. Ma soprattutto, si accorse di avere caldo. Tutto quel freddo, tutto quel gelo che si era mosso sottopelle e si era attaccato alle sue ossa e ai suoi muscoli dal momento del suo risveglio, sembrava essersi finalmente dissipato completamente. «Devi esserti annoiata molto mentre eri in viaggio, dì la verità.»<br/>
«Oh, tu non hai idea!»<br/>
Con un paio di passi Rishira raggiunse la fontana, sedette sul suo bordo e batté il palmo della mano sulla pietra fresca per far cenno a Thar-Sha di fare altrettanto e prendere posto al suo fianco, cosa che lui eseguì con piacere, senza farsi pregare.<br/>
«Di norma ho la fortuna di viaggiare in compagnia di almeno due o tre persone interessanti, ma stavolta non è andata così. Al contrario, se mi fossi trovata circondata da piante in vaso, probabilmente sarebbe stato tutto più entusiasmante.»<br/>
«Esagerata. Non sarà che pretendi un po’ troppo dalle persone che ti circondano?»<br/>
Quasi si pentì di averle fatto quella domanda perché, per rispondergli, Rishira si strinse nelle spalle, si sporse verso di lui e con il sorriso più seducente che avesse mai visto gli soffiò a pochi centimetri dal volto: «Thar, sono la prima incantatrice di Shiryk, nonché portavoce Imperiale nelle province di Assoth e di Kasijira. Spero, con questi requisiti, di poter aspirare ad un po’ di sana e divertente compagnia almeno durante il viaggio in nave, non credi?»<br/>
Fu tentato di risponderle che era vero, oggettivamente poteva aspirare a qualsiasi cosa per quanto lo riguardava, letteralmente qualsiasi, ma non gli riuscì di dire nulla, non subito, non con la gola improvvisamente secca, neanche fosse andato a fare una passeggiatina di mezzogiorno nel deserto. Non che avesse importanza, in fin dei conti; la domanda della primorda sembrava più retorica che altro.<br/>
«Che vuoi che ti dica?» sospirò, ritrovandosi ad abbassare il proprio sguardo a terra per evitare quello sicuro e sfacciato di Rishira. «Non tutti possono essere interessanti tanto quanto te. Sei tu ad essere fuori scala.»<br/>
«Dèi, quanto sei dolce!» In un impeto d’entusiasmo, la primorda si sporse lateralmente fino a poggiare la spalla contro la sua – un contatto breve, quasi più simile ad una spinta che ad un tentativo di rannicchiarsi contro di lui. «Ma ricordati che sei l’erede di un grande reggente zuhrian. Non hai bisogno di abbassare gli occhi a terra come hai fatto adesso, non sei un bambino imbarazzato.»<br/>
— <em>Strano, </em>— fu sul punto di risponderle — <em>perché è esattamente così che mi sento</em>. <em>Un bambino imbarazzato.</em> —<br/>
Ma non avrebbe mai potuto usare davvero quelle parole, non con lei. Rishira avrebbe finito col prenderlo in giro per tutta la sua vita – che per un primorda, a meno che non si fosse incappati in una morte violenta o in qualche malattia, si sarebbe trattato di un’esperienza pluricentenaria.<br/>
Dopo quello scambio nessuno dei due proferì parola per un po’, e se per Rishira era evidentemente un momento di pace e serenità, nonché una piccola vittoria sul suo interlocutore, per Thar-Sha quel silenzio aveva il peso e la consistenza di un macigno. Doveva trovare qualcosa con cui riempire quello stallo e doveva trovarlo subito.<br/>
«Quindi... Come procede la vita a Zuhr-Jah? Raccontami qualcosa di bello sul continente.»<br/>
Come aveva previsto, Thar-Sha vide gli occhi della sua interlocutrice illuminarsi visibilmente. Sapeva che Rishira amava parlare di Zuhr-Jah e delle sue meraviglie, sapeva quanto fosse innamorata del continente e quanto per lei fosse dura ogni volta che era costretta ad imbarcarsi per mandare avanti il suo lavoro nelle province oltreoceano.<br/>
«Si è risvegliata una nuova oasi al centro del deserto, non distante da Jaliyya.»<br/>
«Davvero? Una <em>vera oasi risvegliata</em>?» Non riuscì a nascondere lo stupore mentre osservava Rishira annuire con evidente entusiasmo.<br/>
Il risveglio di un’oasi era un evento raro e, il più delle volte, estremamente potente. La magia si destava nelle profondità della sabbia, sotto il sole cocente del mattino o sotto le sferzate violente dei venti notturni, e nel giro di poche ore, in un’eruzione di potere divino, radici e piante si sporgevano dal terreno, acqua fresca e cristallina, di una purezza incredibile, zampillava finalmente libera, e alberi dalle spesse fronde si protendevano verso l’alto come braccia ansiose di raggiungere il cielo. Erano le più durature, le oasi risvegliate, pronte ad accogliere centinaia di vite, cariche di un’energia intensa e potente. Non era certo un caso che luoghi del genere accogliessero, tra le altre cose, santuari dedicati agli dèi; Thar-Sha aveva sentito dire che pochi altri luoghi permettevano un contatto così intenso con il divino come le oasi risvegliate.<br/>
«Ero lì vicina quando è successo» proseguì Rishira, iniziando a gesticolare. «Io e Tiyko abbiamo preso i dromasauri, li abbiamo sellati al volo e ci siamo letteralmente gettati in corsa verso la colonna di luce. Pensa che si vedeva ad occhio nudo dai balconi di Jaliyya! Certo, era notte inoltrata, ma è successo così vicino, ed è stato così intenso, che sono sicurissima si sarebbe visto anche in pieno giorno.»<br/>
Mentre la ascoltava con attenzione, Thar-Sha non poté fare a meno di accennare un sorriso. Rishira sapeva perfettamente come mostrarsi composta, seria e calma, ma a lui piaceva molto di più quando aveva modo di osservarla entusiasta ed infervorata come era in quel momento. Una parte di lui non riuscì a non pensare a quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto essere al posto di Tiyko, avere l’opportunità di condividere un’esperienza simile con lei, ma sapeva perfettamente che il suo era più un sogno che una reale possibilità. Come Rishira stessa aveva spesso ribadito, Thar-Sha ai suoi occhi non era che un bambino; era prezioso e ci teneva, di questo lui non aveva mai avuto ragione di dubitare, ma sapeva di essere uno dei tanti virgulti da coltivare e da formare come prossima generazione di reggenti zuhriani, certo non un’opzione plausibile per la scelta di un compagno per la vita.<br/>
«Ehi, mi stai ascoltando?!»<br/>
Rishira lo colpì col dorso della mano sul braccio, facendolo sussultare. Doveva essersi distratto, colto alla sprovvista da quel groviglio di pensieri e sogni, perché era certo di aver visto la bocca della primorda continuare a muoversi ma non aveva idea di che accidenti avesse detto in quella manciata di secondi.<br/>
«Perdonami, mi ero perso ad immaginare che sensazione si potesse provare di fronte ad un evento tanto magnifico.» Mentre pronunciava quelle parole si augurò di essere risultato sufficientemente convincente. «Ti prego, continua.»<br/>
«Stavo iniziando a pensare di annoiarti...» Rishira lanciò a Thar-Sha uno sguardo eloquente, poi riprese a parlare col medesimo entusiasmo di poco prima, cosa di cui lui fu molto grato. «Dicevo, quando siamo arrivati abbiamo letteralmente visto questi fiotti di acqua brillante e colorata zampillare dal terreno! Era quasi tutto già formato, ma abbiamo assistito all’origine di questo magnifico lago dalla forma perfettamente sferica, così preciso che sembrava disegnato dalla mano di una divinità. L’erba era già alta e le piante a foglia larga erano tutte striate di mille colori. Si respirava un’aria... <em>incredibile</em>, non saprei neanche io come altro spiegarlo, e sentivo la magia che mi circondava. La stavo letteralmente respirando!» In uno slancio di esaltazione, Rishira afferrò le mani di Thar-Sha nelle proprie e le strinse con forza. «Parlo di magia <em>vera</em>, quella che muove tutti i meccanismi del nostro mondo, Thar. Ed era come sentirla muoversi sotto pelle!»<br/>
In qualsiasi altro momento avere le mani di Rishira tra le proprie sarebbe stata ragione di gioia per lui, una di quelle occasioni di cui avrebbe senza alcun dubbio approfittato, ma qualcosa stonò così tanto e così improvvisamente che, quasi senza accorgersene, Thar-Sha tirò via di scatto le braccia, ritraendosi sotto lo sguardo sbigottito della sua interlocutrice.<br/>
Erano state le parole usate da lei a turbarlo, riguardo la magia che si era mossa sotto la sua pelle, e di colpo il ricordo del risveglio, della sensazione di gelo e di dolore che lo aveva torturato un’ora prima, tornò ad incombere alle sue spalle come una minaccia sconosciuta, quasi aliena.<br/>
«Che succede, Thar?»<br/>
La voce di Rishira gli sembrò estremamente lontana nonostante gli fosse seduta di fianco. Sentì un brivido improvviso percorrergli la schiena e non riuscì a celarlo, finendo per stringersi nelle spalle, tra le proprie braccia, in un patetico tentativo di proteggersi da qualcosa di invisibile e crudele a cui non avrebbe saputo neanche dare un nome.<br/>
«Thar, rispondimi. E guardami quando ti parlo.» Nella voce della primorda della terra non vi era più traccia di allegria, di divertimento o di scherno, solo una profonda decisione che non ammetteva repliche.<br/>
A fatica, lottando contro una parte di sé stesso, Thar-Sha spostò nuovamente gli occhi dorati su di lei e la vide tesa e seria, un’espressione che le aveva visto in volto ogni volta che affrontava le più spinose situazioni a corte.<br/>
«Scusami…» si ritrovò a sussurrare. «Non... non saprei neanche da dove iniziare.»<br/>
«Comincia dall’inizio, come si fa con tutte le storie. E niente bugie.»<br/>
Così Thar-Sha le raccontò tutto. Iniziò dal risveglio improvviso, dalla sensazione di avere un peso sul petto, dal timore di dover affrontare un nemico che non era mai stato nelle sue stanze; parlò dell’intenso dolore e di quel freddo infernale che, mescolati in un’unica essenza crudele, avevano strisciato a lungo sotto la sua pelle, artigliato il suo cuore e annebbiato la sua mente; le disse del filtro di cenere attraverso il quale gli era parso di osservare il mondo finché non era riuscito proprio lì, in quei giardini, a ritrovare il contatto con la realtà e con la forza vivente di ciò che lo circondava.<br/>
Rishira non lo interruppe mai, neanche una volta, permettendogli quello sfogo a ruota libera senza porre domande, nonostante fosse evidente che più di qualcuna le avesse attraversato la mente.<br/>
«È stato come... morire, ma senza essere morto veramente. Mi è parso di essere rimasto bloccato in un limbo, a metà tra il nostro mondo e quello dell’incubo, senza possibilità di uscirne.» Ogni parola di Thar-Sha sembrava avere il peso di una montagna. Lo sforzo dietro quella condivisione era palese, evidente. «Ho sentito di aver perso il contatto della realtà come la conosco ed è stato... spaventoso. Ho avuto paura che non sarei riuscito più a sentire nulla, che sarei stato perso per sempre, e quando hai parlato della magia che scorreva sotto la tua pelle è stato come rivivere tutto, anche se solo per un istante.»<br/>
Per una manciata di secondi cadde un silenzio di tomba, carico di disagio e di dubbi; il primorda del giorno rimase con lo sguardo perso sull’erba ai suoi piedi, mentre la primorda della terra sembrava incapace di staccare gli occhi dal profilo dell’altro.<br/>
«Avrei dovuto capire che c’era qualcosa che non andava. Qualcosa di grave» sibilò ad un tratto lei, prima di stringere le labbra in una smorfia di biasimo unicamente rivolta a sé stessa. «Dovevo capirlo dal tuo sguardo. E pensare che mi sono anche presa gioco di te...»<br/>
«Non rimproverarti. Ridere mi ha fatto stare bene.»<br/>
Seppur incerto, Thar-Sha si sforzò di sorridere – si trattò più che altro di una smorfia, ma Rishira parve apprezzarlo perché si sporse verso di lui e gli prese il volto tra le mani con la delicatezza con cui avrebbe raccolto un fiore.<br/>
«Avresti dovuto parlarmene subito, Thar.»<br/>
«Non volevo far preoccupare nessuno.» Il primorda scosse debolmente il capo. «E poi... non volevo che pensassi che avevo perso la testa. Non volevo che mi dessi dello stupido. Non sono più un bambino che ha bisogno di essere consolato dopo aver fatto un brutto sogno.»<br/>
«Per essere un giovane tanto intelligente a volte sai essere un vero cretino, sai?» Rishira gli lasciò andare il volto e non riuscì ad evitare di scoccargli un’occhiata di rimprovero. «Pensi davvero che ti avrei preso per stupido? Credevo mi conoscessi meglio di così.»<br/>
A quelle parole Thar-Sha si sentì subito in colpa per quanto appena affermato. Sospirò pesantemente e passò le mani umide e fredde sul volto, più volte. «Mi dispiace, non... Non era proprio quello che volevo dire. Sai che penso solo il meglio di te, Rish, vero?»<br/>
«Non avrei <em>mai</em> potuto darti del pazzo per una cosa del genere» ribadì lei con convinzione. «È bastato sentirti descrivere a voce quello che hai avvertito per farmi accapponare la pelle. Si è trattato di sensazioni estreme e terrificanti, per le quali non ti avrei mai preso in giro e per cui nessuno dovrebbe permettersi di farlo.» Dopo una breve pausa che sfruttò per cercare nuovamente lo sguardo di Thar-Sha, la primorda proseguì. «Molte sono le creature che abitano questo mondo, ma noi primordi siamo diversi. Siamo <em>risvegliati</em>, come le oasi che nascono dall’essenza stessa della magia. Siamo stati riportati alla vita dal tocco degli dèi e per questo siamo e saremo sempre diversi da tutti gli altri. La nostra connessione con il mondo in cui viviamo è particolare ed intensa, e se tu hai avvertito una sensazione come quella che hai descritto non posso far altro che dispiacermi immensamente e domandarmi, soprattutto, cosa sarà mai accaduto o cosa è in procinto di accadere per scatenare una reazione simile.»<br/>
Più Thar-Sha ascoltava l’amica e consigliera, più stolto si sentiva per non averle parlato subito dell’accaduto. Per quanto difficile fosse stato rivivere l’esperienza, condividerne il peso lo stava facendo sentire meglio, nonostante gli dispiacesse vedere che adesso la sua preoccupazione si rispecchiava anche negli occhi verdi di Rishira.<br/>
«Hai ragione...» capitolò infine, senza neanche provare a giustificarsi. «Avrei dovuto dirti tutto subito. Non so neanche perché non l’ho fatto. Forse... forse avevo solo paura che parlarne avrebbe reso più reali le mie paure.»<br/>
«E quali sono le tue paure?» domandò immediatamente la primorda, quasi fosse in attesa di ricevere il segnale giusto per iniziare a dar voce ai propri dubbi. «Ricordi forse qualcosa del sogno?»<br/>
Thar-Sha scosse il capo. I residui che l’incubo aveva lasciato in lui erano state sensazioni e ansie, ma nessuna immagine solleticava la sua memoria, e se da una parte il primorda ne era felice, dall’altra si sentiva immensamente frustrato.<br/>
«Non ricordo nulla, purtroppo, ma...» Fu di nuovo sul punto di tacere. Era vero, in fondo al suo cuore temeva che dando voce a quello che pensava avrebbe finito col renderlo reale. Ma Rishira era lì, seduta al suo fianco, il volto pieno di timori e aspettative, e tanto bastò a convincerlo. Prese un respiro profondo e proseguì. «Temo per mio padre, Rish.»<br/>
Quelle parole dovettero colpirla come uno schiaffo, perché Rishira sgranò gli occhi e si strinse nello scialle che aveva poggiato sulle spalle, scossa da un brivido.<br/>
«Lo so che non è la sua prima battaglia» riprese Thar-Sha, lasciandosi sfuggire un sorriso amaro. «Dèi, se lo so! Per quel che ne so non esiste un guerriero più abile e astuto di lui, ne parlano persino oltreoceano, eppure... non lo so, e se si ritrovasse di fronte un nemico che non può battere?»<br/>
Lei non rispose subito, persa in chissà quale ragionamento, così Thar-Sha ne osservò il profilo concentrato, la fronte corrugata e le labbra sottili ben strette, e per la prima volta si rese conto di quanto fossero evidenti i due secoli che li separavano.<br/>
Interrompere le sue riflessioni dovette costare molto a Rishira, ma parve sentirsi in dovere di farlo non appena i loro sguardi tornarono ad incrociarsi. Forse, si ritrovò a pensare il primorda, si era accorta di quanto lui fosse spaventato dal suo silenzio.<br/>
«Tenterò una divinazione, va bene? Sono sicura che se c’è qualcosa di cui preoccuparsi, le pietre me lo diranno.»<br/>
Thar-Sha annuì mentre domandava a sé stesso se l’incertezza della consigliera fosse stata solo una sua impressione. Doveva darle fiducia, però. Se ci fosse stato qualcosa di cui preoccuparsi, lei lo avrebbe saputo.<br/>
«Grazie, Rish.»<br/>
«Dovere. Anzi, sai cosa? Vado immediatamente.» La primorda si alzò con un gesto rapido ed elegante, ma anziché incamminarsi subito si accostò a lui e poggiò una mano sul suo mento. «Se dovessi trovare qualcosa verrò io stessa ad avvisarti, te lo assicuro, ma adesso vai a riposare, bambino. Hai l’aria stanca e non puoi permetterti di portare quelle occhiaie a corte, domani. E se fatichi a riprendere sonno ricordati una cosa: tuo padre è un combattente eccelso. La sua fronte è stata baciata dalla divina Ariel, Guardiana del Sole, e non penso che esista forza vivente in grado di tenergli testa, ora come ora. Non è soltanto un reggente illuminato, ma un condottiero valoroso e capace, un eroe. Non riesco a pensare a qualcuno più in grado di lui di difendersi.»<br/>
Thar-Sha osservò Rishira allontanarsi a passi rapidi lungo il viale, fino a sparire al di là di una colonna bianca, mentre nella sua testa risuonavano le ultime parole che aveva pronunciato – quelle frasi che intendevano rassicurarlo ma che, al contrario, stavano risvegliando e rafforzando i suoi timori. Non diede importanza al fatto di essere stato chiamato “bambino”, un appellativo che in un altro momento lo avrebbe riempito di vergogna, specie uscito dalla bocca della primorda, ma si concentrò su una singola parola che, come una goccia d’acido, stava iniziando a consumarlo dall’interno.<br/>
«Lo so che è un eroe» sussurrò a sé stesso, ormai completamente solo. «È proprio questo che mi spaventa.»</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. L’eredità di Ileena Rhyss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raccolta di racconti brevi (setting originale) ambientati nella nazione di Kassalia, scritti per il CampNaNo di Luglio 2020.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><em>1645 della Seconda Era, Kassalia, Paese di Balai<br/>
<br/>
</em></strong>Il sole splendeva alto in cielo, illuminando le ampie praterie della zona nord-occidentale della Kassalia e scaldando l’aria già piena del gradevole profumo di fiorellini selvatici che, caratterizzati da colori brillanti e vivaci, facevano capolino tra gli alti ciuffi d’erba e gli arbusti sparpagliati qui e lì.<br/>
Una giornata apparentemente perfetta, avrebbero pensato in molti, a patto di non ritrovarsi davanti il tanto solitario quanto triste guidatore del carro che percorreva l’ampia strada sterrata che conduceva a Balai, il paese più vicino.<br/>
Un piccolo gruppo di persone, una mezza dozzina di contadini intenti a tornare verso casa con ceste cariche di ortaggi, alzò lo sguardo in direzione del mezzo di trasporto quando passò sufficientemente vicino. Quasi tutti si sorpresero nel constatare che il guidatore era di razza primorda. Non che ci fosse niente di male, intendiamoci, ma i primordi erano gente riservata, schiva e abituata a vivere nelle proprie comunità; incontrarli in città medio-grandi come Kasha era fattibile, per esempio, ma era decisamente insolito trovarne in prossimità di qualche paesello come Balai.<br/>
I contadini bisbigliarono tra loro, incuriositi, ma uno di loro – un omone dalle spalle larghe e dalla pelle così imbrunita dal sole da sembrare quasi corteccia – si accostò al ciglio della strada e sollevò una mano per attirare l’attenzione del primorda.<br/>
«Thiar! Ehi! Sei Gibral Thiar vero?»<br/>
Il carro rallentò fino a fermarsi, e il suo guidatore si voltò in direzione dei contadini con una punta di stupore, come se fino ad un attimo prima non si fosse nemmeno accorto della loro presenza. I suoi occhi, dello stesso colore delle braci incandescenti, si soffermarono sull’uomo che gli aveva rivolto parola.<br/>
«Bass, se non ricordo male.» Il contadino annuì e gli porse la grande manona sporca di terra e rovinata dalle lunghe ore di lavoro. Con cortesia, il primorda fece altrettanto. «Non vi avevo visti, sono mortificato.»<br/>
Gibral Thiar si sforzò di accennare un sorriso ma al suo posto uscì solo una smorfia di disagio, che chiaramente non era rivolta al piccolo gruppo di umani in cui era appena incappato. A Bass non ci volle molto per capirlo.<br/>
«Ma va’, si vedeva che eri distratto, con la testa da un’altra parte. Non starti a preoccupare!» L’omone gesticolò, come se stesse scacciando qualcosa, poi si fece più serio e abbassò la voce, che fino a quel momento era rimasta piuttosto alta e allegra. «Sei venuto per Ileena, vero?»<br/>
Per il primorda, sentire quel nome fu come ricevere uno schiaffo in pieno volto. Abbassò lo sguardo sulle redini, quasi sperasse di leggervi una risposta valida da dare.<br/>
«I-io... sì.» Sentendo la propria voce così roca ed incerta, Gibral si accorse di due cose: di quanto probabilmente sembrasse patetico, e di quanto poco gli interessasse in realtà. «Ho ricevuto una lettera da parte dell’anziana Nimaah l’altro ieri sera. Ho fatto prima che ho potuto, il tempo di organizzarmi e... Beh, eccomi qui.»<br/>
«Ero sicuro che saresti venuto, eh... L’avevo detto pure a mia moglie, non esisteva che non ti avremmo visto. Che brutta storia...» Bass scosse la testa, l’espressione incupita.<br/>
«A tal proposito, posso chiederti qualche informazione in più?» chiese Gibral. Non poteva lasciarsi sfuggire quell’occasione, non dopo aver ricevuto una misera nota che, senza dettagli né premesse, lo informava della tragica dipartita di Ileena, una delle sue più care amiche. «So che magari è un brutto momento, che non vedrai l’ora di tornare a casa con il resto del tuo gruppo, ma... Ti prego. Non mi è stato detto nulla.»<br/>
Bass inarcò le sopracciglia, l’espressione stupita, e Gibral non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse per via della richiesta o per il fatto che l’anziana Nimaah non si fosse presa qualche minuto in più, così da aggiungere a quel triste annuncio anche un accenno sulle dinamiche che avevano portato alla morte di Ileena. Senza esitare, il contadino fece cenno agli altri umani di andare avanti senza di lui, uno sbrigativo gesto della mano. Poi tornò a concentrarsi sul primorda, che lo stava ancora fissando in speranzosa attesa.<br/>
«Ma certo che ti dico che è successo, che diamine» borbottò, passando la mano sul volto per asciugare un po’ di sudore. «Posso chiederti un passaggio a Balai, intanto che parliamo?»<br/>
Senza farselo ripetere, Gibral invitò Bass a lasciare sul retro del proprio mezzo le ceste che stava trasportando e si scostò dal centro della seduta per fargli spazio.<br/>
Nell’arco di un paio di minuti, l’uomo era salito al suo fianco accompagnato da una serie di deboli scricchiolii e i due cavalli pezzati, spronati dal primorda, ricominciarono ad avanzare lungo la strada sterrata con un passo veloce, superando ben presto il piccolo gruppo di contadini, tutti presi a confabulare.<br/>
«Senti un po’...» esordì Bass non appena furono partiti. «Ma davvero nessuno t’ha detto niente?»<br/>
Gibral, suo malgrado, scosse il capo e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro carico di tristezza. La notizia della morte di Ileena era stata inaspettata e lo aveva colpito con la violenza di una pugnalata in pieno petto, glielo si leggeva in faccia.<br/>
«Cazzo, non si fanno le cose così, però...» sbottò il contadino, imbronciandosi. «Tutta questa dannata storia solo perché Ileena non la pensava come loro... Imbecilli, ecco cosa sono! Imbecilli senza cervello.»<br/>
«Non la pensava come loro su cosa, esattamente?» Il primorda aggrottò la fronte e alternò lo sguardo tra la strada che aveva di fronte e l’inaspettato compagno di viaggio, che al suo fianco sembrava quasi un gigante.<br/>
«Eh, sulla comunità dei selvaggi a nord, quelli che vivono sulle alture, a metà tra Balai e la foresta. Hai presente?»<br/>
Gibral non impiegò molto a fare mente locale; Ileena gli aveva parlato più di una volta dei Jarrai, una tribù di barbari seminomadi che si spostavano nella zona del Palmo e che, di tanto in tanto, capitavano ad alcuni chilometri a nord di Balai. Erano una comunità mista composta da alcuni felida, korfith e umani, e Ileena ne era sempre stata affascinata, tanto da provare in più occasioni ad avvicinarsi a loro. Per quel che Gibral le aveva sentito dire o aveva letto nelle sue lettere, era stata accolta con cortesia e rispetto, anche in virtù delle sue doti di guaritrice.<br/>
«I Jarrai, giusto? Ne ho sentito parlare, e sempre in buoni termini.»<br/>
«Sì, beh, Ileena ci andava praticamente a braccetto, da quel che so» confermò Bass, «ma non era così per tutti. Le volte che quelli si ritrovavano nei pressi del paese succedeva sempre qualche casino, a metà strada tra noi e loro. Ovviamente, per gli anziani di Balai la colpa era sempre dei Jarrai, e per i Jarrai la colpa era sempre nostra.» L’uomo prese una pausa, il tempo necessario per rivolgere al primorda un’occhiata eloquente. «Ora... io non so di chi fosse veramente la colpa. In linea di massima, però, penso che se due persone o due comunità litigano <em>sempre</em>, magari la colpa sta nel mezzo.»<br/>
«Di che tipo di tensioni parliamo?»<br/>
«Beh, sai, le solite incomprensione di chi ha abitudini tanto diverse.» Bass alzò gli occhi al cielo. «“Quei grossi barbari terrorizzano noi e i nostri bambini quando passano a cavallo delle loro bestie sbavanti, tutti grugniti di guerra e strilli”. O ancora, “stamattina uno dei campi a nord era tutto sottosopra, sicuro ci sono passati quei rozzi ieri notte e hanno rubato le nostre provviste”, oppure “non si può neanche cacciare in santa pace, abbiamo incontrato un gruppo di Jarrai che ci ha minacciati e siamo stati costretti ad allontanarci”.»<br/>
«Ed è vero?» chiese Gibral, confuso. Quelle parole non sembravano assolutamente combaciare con il modo in cui Ileena aveva parlato della tribù. «I Jarrai rappresentano sul serio una minaccia simile? Rubano le vostre scorte?»<br/>
«Mah... Forse qualcosa si saranno pure presi negli anni, ma non sono mai venuti a razziare i nostri campi. Lo stesso non si può dire dei banditi che girano per queste praterie – un vero dito in culo, se vuoi la mia. Sai che una volta hanno provato ad aggredire me e mio figlio? Per fortuna che loro erano in pochi e noi, in realtà, eravamo una decina sparpagliati per tutto il campo. Ci siamo messi di tigna a cacciarli con i forconi e gli abbiamo messo paura. Ma diciamo che la fortuna è stata dalla nostra parte, anche.» Il contadino scrollò le spalle e rimase zitto per qualche istante, intento a riordinare i pensieri dopo quel breve cambio di argomento. «Comunque... tra i briganti e quei piccoli stronzi del villaggio di Zujj, non è che i furti nei nostri campi sono proprio una novità, eh. Magari i Jarrai si saranno pure fregati due patate e tre zucche rosse, ma non sono quelle cose a fare la differenza.»<br/>
«Riguardo le minacce? Anche quelle erano accuse infondate?» incalzò Gibral, tanto preso dal discorso quanto desideroso di capire cosa fosse successo con esattezza.<br/>
«Eh, quello un po’ sì, ma dietro c’era una ragione. Uno dei nostri cacciatori gli ha ammazzato una bestiola sacra, questa cervetta col pelo folto e bianco come una nuvola. Era una bellezza! L’ho vista passare una volta, mentre zappavo la terra, e giuro che m’è sembrata veramente una roba divina. Non l’avrei toccata neanche per sbaglio, dico sul serio... Invece qualche imbecille ha pensato che fosse una buona idea piantarle due o tre frecce nel fianco, e per poco non ci siamo ritrovati tutta la tribù dei Jarrai sotto casa a scuoiarci. Si è messa in mezzo Ileena per cercare di mediare, di metterci una toppa, ma è stato da quel giorno che anche da parte dei Jarrai le cose si sono fatte più spigolose.»<br/>
«Lo credo.»<br/>
«Già...» Il contadino scosse il capo e la sua espressione tranquilla si indurì visibilmente. «Che stronzata andargli a toccare quella bestiolina... Una cattiveria gratuita, guarda. Sai che, per quanto diversi e chiassosi, quei barbari hanno un’idea molto rituale della loro vita? Me lo ha spiegato proprio Ileena.» Bass sorrise pieno d’orgoglio. «Mi ha spiegato che hanno tutta ‘sta cosa che si spostano in base alle stagioni. Si portano dietro un altare con una statua della divina Rowena, sai? Uno così, e uno della divina Emer, perché hanno pure questo concetto della caccia tutto legato al ciclo della natura, che non si spreca niente. Ma tu non le vuoi sapere queste cose, vero? Tu vuoi che arrivi al punto, te lo leggo in faccia. E c’hai pure ragione.»<br/>
Gibral abbassò lo sguardo ma non osò mentire e negare l’evidenza. Se la sua pelle non fosse stata così scura, probabilmente lo si sarebbe visto arrossire.<br/>
«I Jarrai dovevano ripartire più o meno venti giorni fa. Era importantissimo perché, come ti ho detto, si muovono col cambio delle stagioni. Ma hanno avuto sfortuna e poco prima della partenza si sono beccati non so che malattia. Febbre alta, confusione, vomito... Non si sa da dove accidenti se la sono presa; alcuni si erano convinti che fosse proprio a causa della morte della bestiolina, come se non ci fosse più una protezione... Fatto sta che, nell’arco di due giorni, questa malattia gli ha fatto fuori uno dei capi e il saggio, quello con le conoscenze mediche. E poi i più piccoli, pure... Insomma, una brutta roba, si capisce, no?»<br/>
Mentre Bass parlava, Gibral cercò di guardarlo quanto più a lungo possibile, e nel suo sguardo lesse il disagio ed il coinvolgimento tipico di chi parla di qualcosa che lo fa stare male. Iniziò ad intuire dove quel discorso stesse andando a parare.<br/>
«Erano senza un guaritore, questi poveracci, ma nessuno li voleva far entrare a Balai. “Poi ci portano la malattia”, “non li possiamo aiutare”, “poi chi aiuterà noi?”, “non ne vale la pena”. Insomma, se quelli muoiono chi se ne frega, no? E questo, ovviamente, ad Ileena non andava bene.»<br/>
Gibral sentì un brivido corrergli lungo le braccia, fino alle spalle, e per un istante fu quasi tentato di interrompere lì la conversazione, di non farsi dire nulla – una debolezza che durò un istante, il tempo di rendersi conto della cosa e di vergognarsi per la propria codardia.<br/>
«Non avrebbe mai potuto andarle bene una cosa simile...» mormorò. «Che è successo, quindi?»<br/>
«È successo che si è messa a preparare un sacco di pozioni. Chiusa in casa con le sue cianfrusaglie, ha iniziato a preparare dei rimedi per questa febbre. Ovviamente ai Jarrai non era permesso entrare in città a prendersele, quindi Ileena si è caricata la borsa di barattoli, fialette e ricette ed è uscita da Balai con tutte le intenzioni di arrivare al loro insediamento per consegnare la roba e per insegnare ad alcuni di loro come prepararne altre dosi.»<br/>
«Questo quanto tempo fa?»<br/>
«Quasi venti giorni fa, ormai. Gli anziani hanno provato a farla desistere, sai? Sotto le pressioni di alcuni compaesani hanno anche minacciato di non farla rientrare se fosse andata a consegnare i preparati ai malati, perché avevano paura che avrebbe riportato con sé la malattia. Sai cosa gli ha risposto, lei?»<br/>
Gibral rimase in ascolto, anche se non gli era difficile immaginare la possibile replica di Ileena. La conosceva da troppo tempo per non sapere come avrebbe reagito ad una minaccia simile.<br/>
«Gli fa: “Ah sì? Voi mi dite così? E chi se ne frega! Tenetemi fuori, ma almeno io sarò in pace con la mia coscienza. Non penso che voi potrete dire lo stesso!”.»<br/>
Per l’appunto. Senza riuscire ad impedirselo, il primorda si lasciò sfuggire il primo sorriso sincero della giornata. Era così da lei quella risposta. Anche Bass ridacchiò.<br/>
«Così ha preso ed è uscita, carica di bagagli e buone intenzioni» riprese il contadino, mentre la sua risata si spegneva rapidamente per lasciare posto ad un’espressione amara. «Non aveva fatto i conti con le piogge, però. O forse sì, ma ha deciso di rischiare comunque... Non saprei. Lo sappiamo tutti come va in questo periodo; il vento cambia, le nuvole arrivano dal mare e in pochissimo tempo ti sconvolgono la giornata e buttano giù così tanta acqua che sembra quasi che il cielo abbia deciso di annegarci tutti. Ma fa parte del gioco, no? Ci sono i periodi in cui non cala una goccia di pioggia neanche a pagarla oro, e poi ci sono i momenti in cui cadono muri d’acqua che però ridanno vita alla terra e la rendono fertile per i prossimi raccolti. Eh... Sto divagando, di nuovo. Scusa, è che non mi piace quello che sto per dirti e quindi prendo tempo, ma non si fa così.»<br/>
Bass tacque per qualche istante, si asciugò la fronte con il dorso della mano e prese un profondo respiro prima di proseguire.<br/>
«Insomma, era partita da... non lo so, due o tre ore, che è esploso un temporale molto brutto. Venti dell’ovest arrivati dal mare, che ci hanno costretti in casa per un giorno intero senza poter mettere il naso fuori. Poi la pioggia è finita, la vita a Balai è ripresa, ma Ileena non è tornata. Abbiamo chiesto di lei, io e mia moglie, ma la gente della piazza – quegli snob che pensano di vivere nella reggia della capitale rispetto a noi poveri contadini – ci hanno risposto che magari era partita con i Jarrai, visto che a lei i barbari piacevano tanto, perché intanto quelli erano effettivamente ripartiti.» Il contadino scosse la grande testa. «Come no... Senza la figlia, poi? Pff... Assurdità. Sai quanto abbiamo dovuto insistere perché mandassero qualcuno a cercarla <em>seriamente</em>? Troppo, se vuoi la mia. Davvero troppo.»<br/>
Bass prese un’ultima lunga pausa. Raccolse i pensieri, si asciugò ancora una volta la fronte e il viso sporco di terra, prima di aggiungere: «L’hanno ritrovata in fondo ad un crepaccio una decina di giorni dopo che aveva lasciato Balai, con una brutta ferita alla testa e una caviglia spezzata.»<br/>
«Dèi...»<br/>
Gibral avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa in più. Qualcosa di più costruttivo, di più elaborato, di più concreto, ma dalla sua bocca non uscì altro che quello. Una sola parola che racchiudeva tutto il dolore e la rabbia che stava provando in quel momento. Sentì un nodo stringersi alla propria gola fino a spezzargli il respiro.<br/>
Una ferita alla testa e una caviglia spezzata... Era morta sul colpo, o era rimasta lì, sola, in attesa che qualcuno chiamasse il suo nome e le porgesse una mano per aiutarla ad uscire da quel crepaccio? Il suo destino era segnato o avrebbe potuto salvarsi se solo qualcuno fosse andato a cercarla prima?<br/>
Devastato, gli occhi color delle braci fissi sul sentiero, non fece neanche caso alle occhiate preoccupate che Bass gli stava rivolgendo di sottecchi, né sentì veramente le poche parole che l’uomo stava pronunciando nel goffo tentativo di consolarlo.<br/>
L’avevano abbandonata per lunghi, interminabili giorni. E quanto avevano aspettato prima di inviare una lettera a lui? Il messaggio gli era stato recapitato solo l’altro ieri sera, mentre il ritrovamento di Ileena, stando al racconto di Bass, era avvenuto quasi una decina di giorni prima.<br/>
«Toh, eccoci qui...»<br/>
Solo quelle ultime parole del contadino parvero risvegliare Gibral dal suo silenzio. Il primorda sbatté ripetutamente le palpebre, come se si fosse appena risvegliato da un lungo sonno, e si concentrò su quanto aveva di fronte.<br/>
In fondo alla strada erano ormai perfettamente visibili le semplici mura esterne di Balai, i cancelli di legno rinforzato aperti su uno scorcio di vita qualsiasi; un vivace viavai di adulti e bambini, perlopiù umani, che si organizzavano per l’ora del pranzo. Il primorda, nell’osservare quella scena, si sentì pervaso di disgusto.<br/>
Una volta superate le porte del paese tirò le redini quasi meccanicamente, inducendo i due cavalli a fermarsi, e Bass ne approfittò per scendere dal carro, che ancora una volta scricchiolò sotto i suoi movimenti, per poi rivolgergli un’occhiata di sottecchi, incerto. Si schiarì la voce non appena i loro sguardi si incrociarono.<br/>
«Mi dispiace averti dato queste notizie... So che tu e Ileena eravate molto legati. A dirti la verità, mia moglie le aveva pure detto di contattarti, che alla fine Kasha non è poi così lontana ed eravamo certi che saresti corso qui, come hai fatto appena hai saputo. Però Ileena era una testona, c’aveva fretta e non aveva neanche tutti i torti, che lì la gente stava morendo...»<br/>
Gibral rispose con un cenno del capo e con un verso appena udibile, una sorta di mugolio assertivo. Si sforzò di essere cortese nei confronti di Bass, ben conscio che il contadino, al contrario di molti altri, non meritava certo il suo odio.<br/>
«Grazie per esserti preso la briga di informarmi dei fatti. Ho apprezzato.»<br/>
«Eh, ma che scherzi? Per così poco... Avessi saputo l’indirizzo esatto ti avrei scritto io, ma molto prima.»<br/>
«Lo so.»<br/>
«E... beh, se vuoi darle un ultimo saluto, la trovi al cimitero – quel giardino piccino che sta un po’ oltre i cancelli est. Sono sicuro che a lei avrebbe fatto piacere vederti un’ultima volta, ecco.»<br/>
«Lo farò, ti ringrazio.» Le labbra del primorda si tesero in una smorfia, quanto di più simile ad un sorriso potesse fare in quel momento. «Sei stato gentile e spero che gli dèi si ricordino di te per questo. Ma ho un ultimo favore da chiederti, se possibile.»<br/>
Bass, intento a scaricare le sue ceste dal retro del carro, si fermò. «Tutto quello che ti serve.»<br/>
«A quest’ora, secondo te, dopo posso trovare l’anziana Nimaah?»</p><p>*</p><p>La piazza centrale di Balai brulicava ancora di un discreto numero di persone quando Gibral lasciò i cavalli alle cure di uno stalliere debitamente pagato e si diresse a passo spedito verso l’Assemblea, un piccolo edificio ad un solo piano dove erano soliti radunarsi gli anziani del paese.<br/>
Gibral aveva messo piede nell’Assemblea una sola volta, durante la sua prima visita a Balai, quando Ileena era stata costretta dalle rigide regole del luogo a presentarlo ad una mezza dozzina di umani dalla pelle grinzosa e dallo sguardo carico della strafottenza tipica di chi crede di avere la verità assoluta sempre a portata di mano. Un atteggiamento che allora il primorda aveva trovato quasi comico ma che in quel momento, con tutta quella rabbia che gli ribolliva in corpo, sarebbe bastato a farlo esplodere senza ulteriori stimoli.<br/>
Due membri della milizia cittadina, uomini dall’aria decisamente meno minacciosa e preparata rispetto alle guardie di Kasha, si frapposero tra lui e l’entrata. Nell’alzare lo sguardo su di loro, Gibral si sforzò di mostrarsi molto più tranquillo di quanto non si sentisse in realtà.<br/>
«Buongiorno. Sono atteso dall’anziana Nimaah. Potreste avvisarla, per cortesia?»<br/>
«È tardi» fece uno dei due, scuotendo la testa. «L’anziana sta pranzando, ormai. Non può essere disturbata.»<br/>
«È una questione delicata e importante.»<br/>
«Ma lei è comunque a pranzo.»<br/>
Il primorda sentì le dita delle mani formicolare, il calore spandersi dai polpastrelli fino ai palmi, poi lungo le braccia. Serrò la mandibola e rimase in silenzio un paio di istanti, quanto bastava per imporsi di non perdere il controllo – raramente gli era risultato tanto difficile negli ultimi cinquant’anni.<br/>
«Se solo poteste dirle che Gibral Thiar è qui per vederla, per favore... Mi ha chiamato lei. Ha scritto che era urgente.» Così dicendo, affondò la mano nella borsa a tracolla e ne estrasse la lettera ricevuta due giorni prima.<br/>
Una delle due guardie, quella che fino a quel momento non aveva aperto bocca, prese il messaggio e lo lesse un paio di volte, poi lo passò all’altro e alternò nervosamente lo sguardo tra Gibral e la porta che stavano tanto solertemente proteggendo.<br/>
«Torna più tardi, a metà pomeriggio.» L’umano che gli aveva già risposto riprese parola, lo stesso tono sprezzante di prima, e gli porse la lettera sbrigativamente.<br/>
Gibral inspirò. Aveva la mascella così serrata che stava iniziando a fargli male la faccia, e i pugni così stretti che le unghie affondavano nei palmi. Ancora una volta, una scarica di energia gli attraversò le braccia, facendole formicolare.<br/>
Il richiamo sordo e ancestrale della fiamma, l’origine della vita dei primordi del fuoco, iniziò a prendere vita al centro del suo petto, alimentata dalla rabbia che stava provando dal momento in cui aveva saputo le sorti di Ileena, e che di minuto in minuto sembrava aumentare.<br/>
I suoi occhi si spostarono brevemente sulla costruzione in cui sarebbe dovuto entrare, soffermandosi sui drappi di stoffa che ne decoravano l’entrata e sulle assi di legno che ne delineavano i contorni. Niente che un incantesimo di fuoco abbastanza potente non fosse in grado di distruggere.<br/>
«Forse non mi sono spiegato. Non voglio ripetermi. Non voglio aspettare.» Gibral riportò lo sguardo sui suoi interlocutori, mentre la sua mano destra andò a poggiarsi sul grimorio da viaggio fissato alla cintura. «Devo parlare con <em>l’umana</em> e devo farlo <em>adesso</em>.»<br/>
Quasi non riconobbe la propria voce nel momento in cui pronunciò quella frase. C’era qualcosa di tagliente e crepitante nel tono che aveva usato, una sottile traccia roca che lasciava presagire il rischio di un’esplosione improvvisa, violenta e catastrofica, proprio come quella di un vulcano.<br/>
Le due guardie si scambiarono un’occhiata incerta. Persino quello che aveva parlato fino a quel momento non aveva più la stessa aria strafottente di poco prima.<br/>
«Se l’anziana Nimaah gli ha mandato una lettera, vuol dire che ci vuole parlare» fece quello che tra i due non aveva ancora aperto bocca, lanciando un’occhiata eloquente al collega prima di rivolgersi a Gibral. «Venite, signor Thiar. Vi faccio aspettare dentro, che oggi il sole picchia.»<br/>
«Quanta premura...» rispose il primorda, allontanando la mano dal grimorio. La sua espressione era indurita dalla tensione e da una rabbia evidente e quasi palpabile. Scoccando un’occhiata truce all’altra guardia rimasta all’esterno, Gibral entrò nell’edificio.<br/>
Procedette rimanendo un passo indietro rispetto all’umano che lo stava accompagnando, il quale di tanto in tanto lanciava occhiate inquiete alle proprie spalle come se temesse di vederlo prendere fuoco da un momento all’altro. Si fermarono entrambi al termine di un corridoio, in prossimità di una porta chiusa su cui spiccava una ghirlanda fatta di rami e spighe intrecciate.<br/>
«Allora... Io vado a chiamare l’anziana. Aspettatemi qui, va bene?» chiese la guardia, dopo aver rivolto a Gibral l’ennesima occhiata incerta. Lui, d’altro canto, si limitò ad un secco cenno del capo e rimase in attesa in silenzio, nonostante sentisse il forte istinto di mettersi ad urlare.<br/>
In quel momento, tutto attorno a lui gli provocava fastidio; l’odore delle essenze floreali che gli penetrava le narici, troppo forte e troppo dolce, con quel retrogusto di marcescenza che gli stava dando il voltastomaco; il rumore sordo e irregolare dei passi che arrivava dalle altre stanze; la penombra che avvolgeva gli spazi, pronta a nascondere la vera, torbida natura delle persone che occupavano l’Assemblea, così distante da ciò che fingevano di essere.<br/>
L’attesa durò un paio di minuti, forse qualcosa in più, ma al primorda sembrò che fosse trascorsa almeno un’ora, tanto insopportabile gli stava risultando la permanenza.<br/>
I cardini di una porta – la stessa oltre cui aveva visto sparire la guardia poco prima – cigolarono, richiamando la sua attenzione. Dalla stanza in fondo al corridoio uscì una donna minuta, resa ancora più piccola dalla posa ricurva che la vecchiaia la stava costringendo ad assumere. Aveva il volto pieno di solchi, nessuno dei quali faceva pensare a rughe d’espressione generate dal troppo riso, e gli occhi grigi come la pietra; dal suo collo pendeva un grande medaglione di legno raffigurante la sagoma della dea Rowena.<br/>
«Gibral Thiar... Sei arrivato presto, vedo.» La sua voce era roca ed energica, il suo sguardo giudice mentre osservava la figura del primorda a cui, passo dopo passo e accompagnata da un robusto bastone, si stava avvicinando. «Mi fa piacere! Speravo di concludere questa storia il prima possibile.»<br/>
Gibral assottigliò lo sguardo mentre si domandava se quelle parole fossero state dette ingenuamente o con l’evidente intenzione di provocarlo.<br/>
«Strano, considerando il ritardo con cui sono stato avvisato della morte di Ileena.» Non era solito rispondere con un tono tanto tagliente, ma in quel momento non riuscì proprio a dispiacersene.<br/>
Che si aspettasse o meno il suo nervosismo, l’anziana Nimaah arricciò le labbra in un sorriso che non arrivò agli occhi. «È stato fatto ciò che andava fatto al momento giusto.»<br/>
«È questo che ti ripeti la notte, quando ti metti a dormire?»<br/>
Fu quasi come non aver aperto bocca, come se le sue parole non potessero veramente raggiungere l’interlocutrice; lei gli passò accanto, lo superò e continuò a camminare come se non avesse sentito. «Seguimi.»<br/>
Gibral esitò. Rimase fermo una manciata di secondi, immobile, mentre la rabbia che tanto si stava sforzando di tenere a bada cresceva esponenzialmente.<br/>
Come aveva fatto Ileena a vivere così a lungo in quel luogo, tra quelle persone? Come aveva fatto, lui, a non accorgersi di quanto profonda fosse la crudele indifferenza di quel piccolo e insulso gruppo di umani in cui era inavvertitamente finita una delle persone migliori che avesse conosciuto negli ultimi anni?<br/>
Avrebbe dovuto insistere, convincerla a seguirlo a Kasha. Tutte le volte che aveva tentato di proporglielo, lei aveva sempre risposto che la vita di città l’aveva provata e non le era piaciuta: troppo caos, troppa gente, troppi rumori.<br/>
<em>“E poi, a Balai hanno bisogno di me”</em>, gli aveva ripetuto almeno una decina di volte, “<em>Tu non li conosci tutti. Per ogni brutta persona, stai pur certo che ne troverai almeno un’altra per cui vale la pena di restare!”. </em>Se solo fosse stato vero...<br/>
«Allora, vieni o no?» incalzò l’anziana Nimaah. Era ferma di fronte una porta chiusa e stava battendo spazientita il bastone contro le assi di legno del pavimento.<br/>
Facendo appello a tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non rispondere male, Gibral si incamminò fino a raggiungerla e la seguì in una stanza di piccole dimensioni, piena di mensole su cui erano poggiati piatti traboccanti di petali e foglie. L’odore che aveva sentito da quando era entrato nell’Assemblea e che tanto lo aveva infastidito, a quel punto si fece ancora più intenso e gli strappò un verso di disgusto. Non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se fosse il solo ad avvertirlo.<br/>
«Chiudi la porta e accomodati» disse la vecchia donna, che recuperò un cofanetto di metallo da una delle mensole prima di raggiungere il piccolo tavolo al centro della stanza, sprofondando poi su una delle sedie rivestite di stoffa.<br/>
Gibral non ci pensò due volte a mettersi a sedere, ma non si scomodò a chiudere o anche solo ad accostare l’uscio. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di morire soffocato da quell’odore di marcescenza.<br/>
Per un istante, lui e l’anziana si scambiarono un lungo sguardo di sfida e di disprezzo reciproco, in un raro spaccato di sincerità. Poi lei distolse lo sguardo, soffermandolo sulla porta lasciata aperta, e tese le labbra in una smorfia di fastidio.<br/>
«Se non ti importa rendere questa conversazione privata, facciamo a modo tuo...» Allungò una mano nodosa e poggiò al centro del tavolino il cofanetto di metallo, spingendolo poi con la punta del bastone in direzione del primorda. «Tieni, questo è tuo. Immagino che Ileena volesse fartelo avere, prima o poi.»<br/>
Gibral prese con delicatezza il cofanetto e lo osservò con attenzione. La decorazione sul coperchio rappresentava uno scorcio di mare affiancato da un’alta costa rocciosa ed irregolare – un’immagine che aveva visto moltissime volte a casa di Ileena. Quell’oggetto proveniva dal Berelence, ed era uno dei pochi ricordi che la ragazza aveva portato con sé quando aveva deciso di affrontare il lungo viaggio che da nord l’avrebbe condotta nella Kassalia, la punta meridionale del continente di Alcavyr. Una traversata difficile per una giovane donna sola e incinta, ma che lei era riuscita a portare a termine con successo, guidata solo dalla sua tenacia e da un richiamo verso sud che non era mai riuscita a spiegare razionalmente.<br/>
Il primorda si prese qualche istante, poi sollevò il coperchio. All’interno, il cofanetto custodiva una manciata di oggetti: una busta da lettera, un piccolo scrigno di metallo dalla forma ovale con chiusura a scatto, un libricino dalla copertina verde chiuso da un nastro di stoffa scura, e un mazzolino di fiori di campo essiccati.<br/>
Gibral li osservò uno ad uno, sfiorandoli appena con le dita, delicatamente, quasi avesse paura di romperli. Prese lo scrigno, ne osservò l’incisione che ritraeva una fiamma, poi lo aprì, trovando al suo interno una sottile ciocca di capelli rossi avvolta in un nastrino chiaro.<br/>
Una fitta di dolore, come un lungo ago appuntito, gli passò tra le costole e arrivò al cuore, spezzandogli il fiato. Richiuse il piccolo scrigno senza quasi rendersene conto e lo strinse con forza a sé, come se ne andasse della propria vita, mentre si pentiva amaramente di non aver rimandato ad un momento di solitudine l’apertura del contenitore lasciatogli da Ileena. Non voleva che l’anziana Nimaah vedesse il dolore nei suoi occhi.<br/>
A fatica, si costrinse a poggiare nuovamente il piccolo scrigno nel contenitore. Era deciso a chiudere tutto e a riprendere in un altro momento, magari una volta tornato a Kasha, quando i suoi occhi si posarono sulla busta da lettera e, soprattutto, sul sigillo di ceralacca già spezzato.<br/>
«L’hai aperta...» Quella frase non venne posta come domanda, ma come accusa, e nel farlo Gibral riportò lo sguardo sulla vecchia umana, che dall’altro lato del tavolo lo osservava con un’indifferenza quasi crudele.<br/>
«Beh, non c’era un biglietto fuori. Dovevo capire a chi fosse destinata quella roba, ti pare?» gli rispose lei stringendosi nelle spalle, mentre le mani erano ancora ben strette sull’impugnatura del bastone che di tanto in tanto faceva urtare rumorosamente contro il pavimento. «Non temere, non ho tratto alcun piacere nel leggere le indecenze e le smancerie riportate in quella lettera. Sono sicura che la lettura risulterà molto più congeniale a te, giovane.»<br/>
«<em>Giovane</em>?!» le fece eco il primorda, la voce ridotta ad un sibilo. «Dovrei essere io a dirlo a te, umana.»<br/>
Di nuovo, si scambiarono un lungo sguardo di rinnovato disprezzo, e Gibral non poté fare a meno di domandarsi cosa potesse aver fatto Ileena a quella donna per meritare un trattamento del genere, persino da morta. Non poteva esserci una giustificazione dietro tanta indifferenza e cattiveria.<br/>
Sarebbe dovuta morire quella vecchia, non Ileena.<br/>
«È inutile che mi guardi con tutto quello sdegno, Gibral Thiar. So che ci incolpi della morte della tua amica, te lo leggo in faccia, ma Ileena si è uccisa da sola.»<br/>
«Non è quel che mi è stato detto.»<br/>
«Forse non ti hanno raccontato bene, allora. Voleva portare a Balai la malattia di quei barbari, quella folle!»<br/>
Gibral serrò le mani sui braccioli della sedia con tanta forza da farsi male. «Voleva aiutare delle persone che avevano bisogno di aiuto, come ha aiutato voi quando eravate disperati e senza un erborista esperto!»<br/>
«Non osare paragonarci a quelle bestie! Non sai come si comportavano, qui intorno. Gente senza regole e senza fede. Dei blasfemi capaci solo ad andarsene in giro e fare guai, ecco cosa sono! Ma che ne vuoi sapere, tu. Non hai vissuto qui.»<br/>
«Abbracciare la religione in maniera diversa dalla vostra non vuol dire non avere fede.» Il primorda scosse il capo. I secondi scorrevano ed il suo disgusto nei confronti dell’interlocutrice non faceva che aumentare.<br/>
«Ecco, parli come lei!» La vecchia umana si lasciò sfuggire una risata roca e sgradevole, simile al latrato di una bestia. «Non mi aspettavo niente di meglio, d’altronde... Grazie alla divina Rowena, sua figlia avrà l’occasione di crescere con più sale in zucca e principi più sani!»<br/>
Se fino ad un attimo prima Gibral voleva solo andarsene, smettere di lottare con quel muro di disgustosa e deliberata ignoranza e tornarsene a casa con il suo dolore e la sua rabbia, in quel momento ogni intenzione scemò, spazzata via dalle ultime parole dell’anziana.<br/>
«Dov’è Sara?»<br/>
«In un luogo sicuro, dove verrà educata a dovere.»<br/>
«Dove?»<br/>
«Ti ho già risposto, giovane, non insist-»<br/>
«DOVE?»<br/>
Con un movimento repentino quanto il guizzo di una fiamma, Gibral si alzò in piedi e, sporto verso la vecchia, batté le mani sul tavolo con violenza. L’anziana Nimaah si lasciò sfuggire un grido acuto e aderì completamente allo schienale della propria sedia, lasciando cadere a terra il bastone che fino a quel momento aveva usato per colpire il pavimento.<br/>
«Dimmi dov’è Sara, <em>giovane</em>...» sibilò Gibral, sottolineando quell’ultima parola con una traccia evidente di scherno. Sotto le sue mani, dalla superficie del tavolo iniziarono a dispiegarsi sottili fili di fumo, mentre quell’olezzo marcescente che riempiva l’aria veniva sfidato dall’improvviso odore di legno caldo, sul punto di bruciare. «Non te lo chiederò una seconda volta.»<br/>
«Un altro barbaro, ecco cosa sei!» replicò la vecchia, gli occhi grigi sgranati e fissi sul primorda che, per quanto piccolo e sottile per natura, sembrava troneggiare di fronte a lei come una colonna. «È al... Dannazione! È al santuario del raccolto, con il sacerdote.»<br/>
«E ci rimarrà ancora per poco, puoi starne certa.»<br/>
«Che vuoi dire?» La donna, che fino a quel momento era rimasta ben premuta contro lo schienale della sua seduta, riuscì a trovare il coraggio di sporgersi un po’ verso il primorda in una sorta di pallida sfida. «Non oserai portarla via con te! Lei fa parte di Balai!»<br/>
«Chiudi la bocca, <em>piccola</em> insolente!» Gibral replicò con voce tagliente, un’esclamazione secca come una sferzata di vento. L’odore di legno bruciato divenne più intenso, e attorno alle mani del primorda il tavolo iniziò ad annerirsi lentamente. «Sara non fa parte di Balai, come non ne faceva parte Ileena. Come avrebbe potuto, d’altronde, fondersi davvero con questo schifoso ammasso di ipocrisia e crudeltà che è il tuo paesino?»<br/>
«Non osare!» Nonostante tentasse di mostrarsi coraggiosa, l’anziana tornò ad aderire allo schienale, le mani nodose ben arpionate ai braccioli della sedia. Nei suoi occhi del colore della pietra si poteva facilmente leggere una mistura di terrore e disgusto. «Noi siamo gente per bene. Era la tua Ileena ad essere una sconsiderata!»<br/>
Gibral non rispose a quella provocazione. Si risollevò lasciando in bella vista, al centro del tavolo, la sagoma annerita delle sue mani nella quale danzavano sottili striature arancioni, braci vive che rosicchiavano il legno.<br/>
Frugò nella propria sacca e armeggiò con un taccuino, ormai dimentico dell’odore di fiori marcescenti che lo aveva quasi destabilizzato fino a poco prima, poi poggiò sotto il naso dell’anziana un foglio di carta, un pennino e una piccola boccetta d’inchiostro. Lei, ancora immobile sulla sedia, inarcò le sopracciglia e lo fissò con aria interrogativa.<br/>
«Ti sarei grato se preparassi una dichiarazione scritta in cui affermi che ho il permesso di prelevare Sara e portarla con me.»<br/>
«Cosa?!» L’anziana Nimaah si lasciò sfuggire un verso di sorpresa. «E perché mai dovrei farlo?»<br/>
Gibral le rivolse uno sguardo truce. Se il suo animo fosse stato più oscuro di quanto in realtà non era e avesse avuto un potere simile, probabilmente avrebbe tentato di incenerirla con quell’occhiata e senza esitazione.<br/>
«Perché hai il sangue della madre sulle tue mani, ecco perché.»<br/>
«Non ho proprio il sangue di nessuno, sulle mani. Quella stupida femmina si è ammazzata da sola, ha scelto lei di morire per quei bifolchi senza relig-»<br/>
«E perché darò fuoco a questo villaggio e a tutto ciò che contiene, se non farai ciò che ti chiedo» la interruppe Gibral, aggirando il tavolo fino a fermarsi alle spalle dell’anziana.<br/>
Ci fu un breve momento di silenzio e tensione durante il quale la donna, con ogni probabilità, si chiese se quella che aveva appena sentito fosse una minaccia a vuoto o sincera. Quella domanda inespressa, così forte e palese, sembrava quasi scritta nell’aria e Gibral ne approfittò per prendere un profondo respiro. Le sue narici si riempirono del profumo di legna bruciata, il tavolo ancora intento a crepitare debolmente nel punto in cui le sue mani si erano soffermate poco prima. Liberò la mente e cercò di ricordare gli insegnamenti di quella che un tempo era stata la sua gente, la sua famiglia, il suo clan, e sentì il calore del fuoco bruciare sottopelle.<br/>
Si sporse leggermente da un lato della sedia, il volto ormai a pochi centimetri da quello della vecchia Nimaah.<br/>
«Voglio che ti sia chiara una cosa, <em>bambina</em>. Se non scriverai quella lettera o se proverai in qualsiasi modo ad impedirmi di portare Sara al sicuro, lontano da voi, io darò alle fiamme il tuo prezioso paesino. Lo laverò col fuoco; brucerò ogni singola casa, ogni singolo ipocrita che ha puntato lo sguardo altrove mentre c’era gente che aveva bisogno di aiuto e mentre una concittadina era scomparsa, e che osa ancora proclamarsi un fedele della Madre Gentile. Ascolterò le vostre grida mischiarsi al crepitio del fuoco e danzerò fino allo sfinimento tra le ceneri, dedicando le vostre insulse, false esistenze al potente Salpharos – e credimi, apprezzerebbe questo tipo di sacrificio. Lo so per esperienza personale.»<br/>
Le parole uscirono dalla sua bocca spontanee, presero vita e si liberarono dalle catene di un autocontrollo che si era imposto troppo a lungo, da una vita pacifica che, a dispetto delle sue origini, aveva abbracciato per più tempo di quanto si sarebbe ritenuto capace all’inizio.<br/>
I suoi occhi color della brace viva, specchio di una convinzione inamovibile, rimasero fissi su quelli della donna, e Gibral si ritrovò a compiacersi nel vedere la spocchia dell’anziana Nimaah scemare e tramutarsi in un genuino timore, istante dopo istante. Nel momento stesso in cui lei afferrò il pennino e stappò la boccetta d’inchiostro con mani malferme, il cuore del primorda si riempì di una soddisfazione feroce – qualcosa di cui poche ore più tardi si sarebbe vergognato, ma che in quel momento abbracciò completamente.<br/>
Nell’arco di pochi minuti, Gibral si ritrovò tra le mani la sua preziosa autorizzazione firmata di pugno dall’anziana più rispettata di tutto il paese di Balai.<br/>
«Ecco...» sibilò lei, con disprezzo. «Sei contento, adesso?»<br/>
Il primorda si allontanò e recuperò le proprie cose, senza rispondere. Ripose pennino e inchiostro nella propria borsa, ripiegò con attenzione la lettera che aveva appena ottenuto e sistemò la borsa a tracolla, ignorando ciò che ormai per lui non aveva più importanza.<br/>
La vecchia, forte del silenzio altrui, prese coraggio e sputò a terra. «Sei un mostro senza controllo, come lo erano quei selvaggi! Spero che la sorte ti sia sempre avversa e che la bambina arrivi a vedere quanta oscurità e malvagità occupa il tuo cuore lurido!»<br/>
«Sai cosa spero io, invece?» Gibral si fermò sull’uscio socchiuso e si voltò a rivolgerle un’ultima occhiata di sufficienza. «Spero con tutto il cuore che la Madre Gentile si ricordi di te, della tua crudeltà e delle decisioni che hai preso. E spero che, quando arriverà il momento del tuo giudizio al cospetto del divino Auberon, lei non muova un dito per salvare la tua anima dalla punizione che sicuramente ti aspetta. Ti piacerà anche convincerti del contrario, far finta di non vederti per quella che sei realmente, ma la verità è che il tuo cuore è lurido almeno quanto il mio.»<br/>
Senza aggiungere altro, il primorda uscì e si chiuse la porta della stanza alle spalle, lasciando la vecchia umana con la sola compagnia dei marchi brucianti lasciati al centro del suo tavolo.</p><p>*</p><p>Il santuario del raccolto, come spesso accadeva con i templi dedicati alla dea Rowena e al suo aspetto più legato all’agricoltura, si trovava poco fuori i confini del paese, oltre le mura, circondato dai campi scaldati dal sole di metà giornata.<br/>
Sebbene non si trattasse di una struttura particolarmente grande e imponente, il santuario del raccolto di Balai rivestiva egregiamente il suo ruolo di tempio di paese e appariva grazioso e rassicurante, con il suo sottile colonnato esterno in pietra chiara, le sue decorazioni semplici a forma di spiga e ciuffi d’erba, le piccole statue in legno chiaro modellate con la forma di colombe pronte a spiccare il volto.<br/>
L’aria era rovente, carica di profumi e aromi provenienti dai campi, scaldati dal sole particolarmente intenso di quel momento, e i pochi aliti d’aria che soffiavano non contribuivano a rinfrescare granché i coraggiosi o sfortunati individui che ancora non erano riusciti a trovare riparo in qualche zona d’ombra o nelle rispettive abitazioni.<br/>
A Gibral quel caldo non dava particolari problemi. Fin dalla nascita era stato abituato a temperature molto più alte di quelle, e la sua stessa natura di primorda del fuoco lo aiutava in questo. Sentiva caldi al tatto i lunghi capelli sfumati di rosso, arancione e biondo, ma la cosa non lo infastidiva, come non lo infastidiva sentire il sole battere contro la schiena e sulle spalle. I suoi cavalli, al contrario, sembravano iniziare ad accusare la temperatura.<br/>
Il primorda tirò le redini in prossimità del santuario, al centro dello spiazzo che precedeva l’ingresso, e accompagnò i destrieri in direzione di una tettoia che accoglieva un abbeveratoio. Un giovane umano, forse sui quindici anni, gli corse incontro e chiese se avesse bisogno di aiuto, così Gibral decise di lasciare i cavalli alle sue cure e si avviò verso l’entrata.<br/>
Appena superato il colonnato, il suo sguardo si soffermò su un bassorilievo di qualità applicato accanto alla porta: rappresentava la sagoma della divina Rowena, incoronata di spighe e biancospino, con la falce impugnata a destra e la mano sinistra tesa verso lo spettatore in un palese gesto d’invito. Mentre osservava l’opera, Gibral si ritrovò a sospirare pesantemente. La Madre Gentile non era mai stata la sua prima divinità di riferimento e difficilmente si era trovato a pregarla con particolare ardore, ma era sempre stato affascinato da alcuni suoi aspetti, specialmente quelli legati all’intensità delle tempeste, e si era sentito rassicurato dalla vista dei suoi templi. In quel momento, invece, stava provando solo un forte disagio, mentre era intento a domandarsi quanto la divina Rowena potesse mai sentirsi fiera dall’atteggiamento impietoso dei cittadini di Balai. Li avrebbe puniti? Sapeva cos’era stato fatto ad una giovane madre che da sempre, nei suoi gesti giornalieri, aveva abbracciato i più profondi ideali di bontà e supporto?<br/>
A fatica, si distolse da quei pensieri e si costrinse a proseguire, entrando nel tempio. Dovette prendersi qualche istante per abituare la vista alla nuova illuminazione, decisamente meno intensa rispetto a quella esterna, e quando ci riuscì si ritrovò ad osservare un ambiente semplice ma accogliente.<br/>
C’erano diverse panche nella parte centrale della sala, tutte ordinatamente disposte per accogliere i fedeli in preghiera; di fronte ad esse spiccava un altare coperto da una semplice tovaglia bianca decorata da fili gialli come il grano, al centro della quale si trovava una cesta di spighe e pannocchie. Quattro cappelle, una per punto cardinale, riflettevano dalle loro vetrate colori molto diversi, ognuna a rappresentare una stagione dell’anno. Ben lontana dall’entrata, in ombra e parzialmente occultata da una delle colonne interne, vi era una porticina in legno che sarebbe tranquillamente potuta passare inosservata e che probabilmente, pensò Gibral, collegava quello spazio sacro alle stanze del sacerdote e del suo giovane novizio.<br/>
Nonostante fosse stato condotto lì da un’urgenza, il primorda si concesse un istante di raccoglimento per un doveroso saluto alla divina Rowena – una preghiera breve ma sentita, che rivolse alla dea mentre si chinava di fronte al suo altare. Fu proprio mentre era lì inginocchiato che ebbe la sensazione di essere osservato.<br/>
Gibral riaprì gli occhi si voltò quanto più rapidamente poté, riuscendo a notare a fatica una figura che tornava a nascondersi dietro la stessa colonna che, semplice e priva di fronzoli, occultava così abilmente l’accesso alle zone private della costruzione. Aggrottò la fronte e si alzò, muovendo qualche passo in direzione del pilastro. Aveva dimezzato le distanze quando, di nuovo, vide qualcuno fare capolino – un visetto tondo, imbronciato, e una cascata di capelli color carota che avrebbe potuto riconoscere ovunque.<br/>
«Sara...?»<br/>
Incerto, provò a chiamare il nome della figlia di Ileena, e la sua voce risuonò più forte di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, complice l’alto soffitto e l’assenza di rumori esterni. Fece in tempo a udire un sussulto e ad intravedere la piccola sagoma trovare nuovamente rifugio nell’ombra, quando qualcun altro gli si rivolse.<br/>
«Serve aiuto, viandante?»<br/>
Gibral, che non si aspettava ci fosse qualcun altro ed era tanto teso quanto una corda di violino, sobbalzò. Sulla piccola porta nascosta, ora aperta, si stagliava la figura sottile e alta di un sacerdote avvolto in una tunica grigio chiaro bordata di giallo e blu; aveva capelli corti e bianchi, il volto sbarbato che mostrava l’avanzare dell’età, e lo sguardo attento e interrogativo.<br/>
«Buongiorno.» Il primorda si affrettò a rivolgere un rispettoso cenno del capo in direzione dell’interlocutore, non prima di aver lanciato un’ultima occhiata nel punto in cui aveva visto sparire la piccola sagoma dai capelli rossi. «Il mio nome è Gibral Thiar.»<br/>
«Io sono il sacerdote Lajik.» L’umano lasciò la porticina socchiusa e si diresse verso di lui a passo svelto. Si strinsero la mano brevemente ma con cortesia. «Sei il benvenuto, Gibral Thiar. Se sei venuto qui per pregare, mi scuso per aver interrotto la tua meditazione.»<br/>
«In realtà non è per una preghiera che mi trovo qui» ammise il primorda. «Mi dispiace disturbare a quest’ora, forse ho interrotto il vostro pranzo, ma si tratta di una questione abbastanza urgente. Sono venuto a prendere la figlia di Ileena Rhyss.»<br/>
«Sì, mi sembrava di aver sentito chiamare Sara, ma per un attimo ho pensato di aver capito male. Sai, le mie orecchie non sono più quelle di una volta...» Il sacerdote lo squadrò da capo a piedi, perlomeno senza la stessa ostilità che gli aveva rivolto l’anziana Nimaah. «Sono sicuro che capirai che non posso semplicemente consegnarti la bambina così, come fosse un pacco. A che titolo pensi di poter chiedere che venga via con te?»<br/>
«In qualità di più caro amico di sua madre, nonché di suo nuovo tutore.» Senza ulteriori esitazioni Gibral sfilò dalla propria borsa la lettera che era stata preparata allo scopo neanche mezz’ora prima. «L’anziana Nimaah mi autorizza, naturalmente.»<br/>
«Davvero?» Il sacerdote sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia, lo sguardo pieno di sorpresa. «Che strano... Chi l’avrebbe mai detto!»<br/>
«Come mai così stupito?» domandò il primorda, mentre osservava l’altro tutto intento a rompere il sigillo di ceralacca posto sulla carta.<br/>
«Perché l’anziana Nimaah aveva un’idea abbastanza precisa di come gestire il prossimo futuro della piccola Sara, e...» L’uomo esitò, poi terminò la sua risposta. «Beh, è una donna che difficilmente cambia idea.»<br/>
«Forse per una volta ha compreso cosa fosse più giusto fare.» Non avrebbe dovuto dirlo, lo sapeva, ma ormai era fatta e non aveva alcuna intenzione di rimangiarselo.<br/>
Lajik staccò gli occhi dal testo della lettera e rivolse al primorda una lunga e attenta occhiata, poi le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso stiracchiato. «La speranza è l’ultima a morire, no?» disse, prima di terminare la lettura del testo. «Hai la tua autorizzazione, Gibral Thiar. Mi auguro tu abbia idea di cosa comporti l’educazione e la cura di una bambina. Non è una responsabilità da poco quella di cui ti stai caricando.»<br/>
Gibral annuì senza esitazione. Quelle parole non lo spaventavano, come non lo spaventava la prospettiva di prendersi cura della piccola. Strapparla alle grinfie dell’anziana Nimaah e degli abitanti di Balai, dalle loro contraddizioni e dalla loro mancanza di empatia, era il minimo che potesse fare per onorare la memoria di Ileena.<br/>
«Se sei convinto, seguimi.»<br/>
Il sacerdote lo precedette verso la porticina defilata, trovandola spalancata anziché socchiusa come l’aveva lasciata. Gibral lo vide storcere la bocca con una punta di fastidio, ma l’umano non disse nulla, limitandosi a guardare con attenzione tra le colonne prima di imboccare uno stretto corridoio di pietra su cui affacciavano una manciata di stanze. Entrò nella seconda a destra, prontamente seguito dal primorda, e i due si ritrovarono in una piccola sala da pranzo dall’arredo estremamente semplice e frugale, al centro della quale era sistemato un tavolo di legno dalla superficie rettangolare pensato per accogliere non più di una mezza dozzina di persone.<br/>
Seduta a capotavola c’era una bambina con l’aria imbronciata, la stessa che a Gibral era parso di vedere nello spazio principale del tempio, e a cui adesso rivolse un’occhiata più attenta e prolungata.<br/>
Era decisamente cresciuta dall’ultima volta che si erano visti un anno prima, al suo settimo compleanno, e aveva guadagnato qualche centimetro. I capelli erano dello stesso rosso carota di sua madre, ma al contrario di quelli di Ileena era mossi, una cascata di morbidi boccoli arruffati; il volto paffuto era costellato di lentiggini, le stesse che le scendevano sulle spalle e sulle braccia. I suoi occhi color nocciola erano arrossati e aveva tutta l’aria di aver smesso di piangere da poco. Il piatto di minestra che aveva di fronte non era stato toccato, apparentemente.<br/>
«Non hai mangiato nulla?» Il sacerdote si avvicinò alla bambina e le poggiò una mano sulla spalla. «Non puoi digiunare, dai. Mangia qualcosa!»<br/>
La piccola borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile, le mani ora premute sulle guance. Stava fissando Gibral, quasi senza sbattere le palpebre, e quando il primorda provò a rivolgerle un sorriso lei non ricambiò, limitandosi ad assottigliare gli occhi e ad arricciare la bocca. Ce l’aveva con lui nello specifico, oppure con tutto il mondo?<br/>
«Chiedo scusa.» Gibral si rivolse all’umano. «Posso chiedervi la cortesia di lasciarci per qualche minuto?»<br/>
«Uhm... Ma certo.» Dopo un attimo di indecisione il sacerdote annuì, ma passando accanto al primorda disse: «Sono qui fuori, se serve. Falla mangiare.»<br/>
Nell’arco di pochi secondi, Gibral e la bambina si ritrovarono soli nella piccola sala da pranzo, con la sola compagnia del cinguettio degli uccelli che si udiva dalla finestra aperta.<br/>
«Ciao, Sara.»<br/>
Il primorda non si sentì rivolgere alcuna risposta e lei continuò a fissarlo senza muoversi di un centimetro, i pugni ancora premuti contro le guance, gli occhi arrossati e pieni di una rabbia che non sarebbe dovuta appartenere ad una bambina.<br/>
«Posso sedermi?»<br/>
Ancora una volta, nessuna risposta. Gibral tentennò, incerto su come procedere, ma alla fine raggiunse il tavolo e prese posto a sedere non distante da Sara, che se possibile gli rivolse un’occhiata più truce di prima.<br/>
«Chi tace acconsente...» si giustificò il primorda, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Ti ricordi di me?»<br/>
Per un attimo temette di ricevere ancora una bella dose di silenzio in risposta, ma stavolta Sara scostò le mani dalle guance arrossate e poggiò i pugni chiusi sulle ginocchia coperte da una gonna troppo grande per lei.<br/>
«Sì, mi ricordo di te, <em>io</em>!» soffiò, con la voce tremante di rabbia. «E tu ti ricordi di me?»<br/>
Spiazzato da quella domanda, Gibral sbatté le palpebre e rimase interdetto per qualche istante.<br/>
«Certo che mi ricordo di te! Come avrei potuto dimenticarmi?» replicò, non appena si riprese dallo stupore. «Perché mi domandi una cosa del genere?»<br/>
Quasi si pentì di aver posto quella domanda, perché le guance della bambina divennero ancora più rosse e i suoi occhi si gonfiarono di lacrime.<br/>
«Mamma è morta, lo sai?»<br/>
Lui si mosse sulla sedia, a disagio. Le razze alte di Varanthos facevano spesso battute sull’altezza dei primordi, minuti per natura, ma per la prima volta in tutta la sua lunga vita Gibral si sentì veramente piccolo.<br/>
«L’ho saputo, sì, ma la lettera mi è arrivata solo l’altro ieri. Sono corso qui appena mi è stato possibile, credimi.»<br/>
Sara, che stava stoicamente cercando di trattenere una crisi di pianto, strinse i pugni con più forza e lo guardò con sospetto, indecisa se credere o meno alle sue parole. Lo fissava come una piccola fiera ferita e rabbiosa, pronta a scattare alla prima provocazione, e se da una parte Gibral sentì il bisogno di giustificare quel ritardo, di assicurarle che nulla sarebbe stato in grado di tenerlo lontano da Balai se solo avesse saputo in tempo la verità, dall’altra si rese conto che non era quello il momento giusto per farlo. Non aveva senso, non per Sara, così provò ad allungare una mano fino alla sua spalla e disse solo due parole, le uniche che avessero davvero importanza.<br/>
«Mi dispiace.»<br/>
In quel sussurro mise tutto il suo dolore e tutti i suoi rimpianti. Gli dispiaceva di non aver avuto il coraggio di amare Ileena in modo diverso, più intenso e senza paura, perché forse avrebbe potuto fare la differenza e lei non si sarebbe trovata da sola ad affrontare l’ignoranza feroce del paese che tanto aveva aiutato e che in cambio le aveva voltato le spalle nel momento di maggiore bisogno. Gli dispiaceva di non essere arrivato in tempo per salvare Ileena o per piangere durante il suo funerale, o per abbracciare la piccola Sara nel momento in cui ne aveva più necessità.<br/>
Quanto era paradossale che proprio lui, un primorda che potenzialmente, in quanto tale, avrebbe potuto avere a disposizione più tempo di qualsiasi altro individuo al mondo, fosse arrivato in ritardo su così tante questioni importanti? Era arrivato in ritardo su tutto.<br/>
Col cuore pieno di dolore e di vergogna, Gibral abbassò lo sguardo a terra e si aspettò di ricevere in risposta un rinnovato silenzio, o magari un’altra occhiata offesa e ferita, o una sfuriata, pronto ad accettare una qualsiasi di queste reazioni. Quello che non si sarebbe aspettato, invece, fu ciò che accadde.<br/>
Sara scese dalla sua sedia, si avvicinò a lui e gli gettò le braccia al collo, aggrappandosi con forza e nascondendo il volto contro la sua spalla. La sentì rilasciare di colpo la rabbia che tanto a lungo aveva trattenuto e scoppiare in lacrime, e l’unica cosa che poté fare fu stringerla a sua volta, con affetto, mentre nella sua mente e nel suo cuore formulava una promessa solenne.<br/>
Mai e poi mai, qualunque cosa fosse accaduta nel futuro, avrebbe mancato di prendersi cura dell’eredità di Ileena Rhyss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Il miglior ingaggio di sempre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raccolta di racconti brevi (setting originale) ambientati nella nazione di Kassalia, scritti per il CampNaNo di Luglio 2020.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><em>1642 della Seconda Era, Kassalia, Città di Kasha<br/>
<br/>
</em></strong>L’estate non si era mai rivelata una stagione particolarmente pietosa nella Kassalia costiera, sebbene di solito i venti di mare aiutassero a mitigare il caldo, ma in quello specifico momento per Aroi non sarebbe potuto esistere evento più crudele. Mai, e andava ribadito, <em>mai</em> le era capitato di assistere ad una stagione estiva così insopportabile in tutta la sua – non particolarmente lunga – vita. Ma insomma, trent’anni non erano neanche pochi per una mezza felida.<br/>
La leggera peluria color crema che le ricopriva il corpo non era certo sufficiente a svolgere una funzione termica come succedeva invece per i felida, e Aroi sentì distintamente un paio di goccioline di sudore calarle dalla fronte e fermarsi all’altezza delle sopracciglia.<br/>
«Ma che cazzo...» borbottò tra sé e sé, passando il dorso della mano sul volto per asciugarlo alla bell’e meglio. Nonostante fosse tarda sera c’era un caldo da uscire fuori di testa e l’aria era così carica di umidità che sembrava quasi di respirare acqua, tanto che la mezza felida stava iniziando a chiedersi come mai non le fossero ancora spuntate le branchie.<br/>
Il deserto non era così, e a quello Aroi era abituata da anni; l’entroterra meridionale della nazione, con le sue immense distese di sabbia, l’aria asciutta, le escursioni termiche tra giorno e notte, le città-oasi e gli insediamenti mandati avanti da quattro gatti che precedevano gli accessi alle rovine – magnifici grovigli di avventurieri allo sbaraglio e ricettatori di reperti della Prima Era.<br/>
Non che la vita al nord le dispiacesse, intendiamoci. C’erano un sacco di cose che valeva la pena di visitare a settentrione, come la Città dei Templi di Urien Thyr nell’altopiano del Palmo, oppure la città di Shikka, con tutte le sue casette costruite tra i rami degli enormi alberi della giungla al confine nord-orientale con il Myrianth, o ancora... un sacco di altre cose, di cui si scordò nel momento esatto in cui una grossa zanzara arrivò a poggiarsi sul suo avambraccio destro.<br/>
Con un gesto tanto rapido quanto istintivo, Aroi sollevò la mano sinistra e la calò sulla zanzara, togliendole ogni possibilità di scampo – un gesto di cui si pentì pochi attimi dopo, non appena si rese conto che al centro del palmo non c’era solo il cadavere dell’insetto, ma anche una chiazza di sangue rosso e brillante.<br/>
«Bleah!»<br/>
La mezza felida si guardò intorno frustrata, alla ricerca di qualcosa su cui pulirsi, e finì col precipitarsi verso una piccola fontana dalla testa leonina che occupava il grazioso angolo formato dallo snodo di due tra gli stradoni più importanti di Kasha; il primo, quello da cui arrivava lei, separava le due metà della città alta meridionale e creava una connessione diretta e pratica tra la piazza centrale e le porte sud-est della città, mentre il secondo scendeva dritto a sud, una netta linea di demarcazione tra la città alta ed il quartiere del porto che conduceva dritti al quartiere dei Santuari.<br/>
Aroi lavò le mani sbrigativamente, poi infilò tutta la testa sotto il getto d’acqua e si abbandonò ad un sospiro di sollievo nel percepire i rivoli freschi che le bagnavano i capelli ricci e le ricadevano lungo il collo. Una coppia di passanti, sicuramente residenti della città alta, la guardarono con un misto di perplessità e biasimo; occhiate a cui lei si limitò a rispondere con un sorriso cortese e una violenta scrollata del capo. Quando li vide orripilare e allontanarsi velocemente a causa degli schizzi, si sentì straordinariamente soddisfatta. Adesso sì che poteva riprendere la marcia!<br/>
Percorse a passo sostenuto metà del vialone sud ma poi, anziché proseguire lungo quel percorso, si avvicinò ad uno dei vicoli laterali. Per un attimo parve indecisa. Si fermò, si guardò attorno e i suoi occhi verdi vennero calamitati verso la zona dei templi, di cui riuscì ad intravedere le porte aperte e la spessa muratura di confine. Le sarebbe piaciuto fare una capatina per porgere i suoi rispetti a tutti e soprattutto a Lanthir, Principe degli Specchi e patrono di tutto ciò in grado di agire oltre i limiti della legalità – lei compresa, quindi.<br/>
Dopo un lungo attimo di indecisione portò una mano al collo, a sfiorare il pendente d’argento con il simbolo del falco lunare, e si scusò mentalmente con il dio. Aveva un appuntamento a cui non le conveniva tardare, per quel poco che aveva trovato scritto nel messaggio in codice ricevuto poco più di due novimane prima, e quando ci si muoveva nel quartiere del porto di Kasha, soprattutto nella zona in cui era attesa, era sempre bene farlo con un po’ di anticipo e preparati all’idea di incappare in qualche imprevisto. Sarebbe passata ai santuari più tardi o l’indomani mattina, si disse, e con quel pensiero imboccò lo stretto vicolo di fronte cui si era fermata.<br/>
<br/>
Nell’arco di un’ora e mezza, Aroi uscì dall’intricato labirinto di stradine che contraddistinguevano da sempre la zona meridionale del porto di Kasha e si ritrovò ad osservare la sottile linea del mare piatto che lambiva la costa cittadina. Una persona inesperta si sarebbe persa di certo in quel dedalo di vicoli stretti e angoli bui, ma lei conosceva quei percorsi da una vita, e sapeva tanto dove passare quanto dove fosse meglio nascondersi per evitare incontri sgraditi. E soprattutto – quello era <em>molto importante</em> – sapeva a quali banchi rivolgersi per mangiare decentemente, motivo per cui in quel momento aveva tra le mani un morbido panino farcito con pesce alla griglia e salsa d’erbe. Ne strappò un morso e ne gustò il sapore mentre si guardava attorno.<br/>
Il chiacchiericcio delle taverne del porto, una cacofonia di grida, risate sguaiate e rutti, si propagava nella zona alla stregua di una sinfonia a cui tutti i locali erano ormai così abituati, che probabilmente non sarebbero riusciti a sentirsi a proprio agio se si fossero ritrovati circondati da un po’ di armonia e silenzio.<br/>
Una puttana vestita di rosso acceso e col trucco sbafato le passò accanto senza fare particolare caso a lei, trascinandosi dietro un felida dai tratti leonini che sembrava faticare a tenerlo nei pantaloni. Si portavano dietro un odore sgradevole, un misto di sudore ed eccitazione che ad Aroi quasi mandò di traverso l’ennesimo boccone del panino. Trattenne una smorfia e li seguì brevemente con lo sguardo, ma non appena li vide appiccicarsi oltre l’angolo, neanche troppo occultati dalle ombre, decise che non meritava una simile punizione e tirò dritta.<br/>
Passò davanti alle porte chiuse di alcuni negozi, a quelle colorate di un bordello, a quelle spalancate delle bettole che amavano fingersi vere taverne e dal cui interno provenivano suoni festosi o accenni di risse, e per la prima volta da quando aveva varcato le porte sud-est della città, nonostante quel fottuto caldo umido, si sentì a casa. Le sfuggì un mezzo sorriso.<br/>
Era ormai quasi arrivata alla meta, ne riusciva addirittura a scorgere l’insegna scolorita che pendeva immobile sopra l’ingresso, quando qualcosa le passò tra i piedi e quasi la fece cadere faccia in avanti.<br/>
Incespicando, Aroi scavalcò a stento un gatto grigio e magrolino dall’aspetto piuttosto giovane, riuscendo ad evitare di schiacciargli la coda per un soffio.<br/>
«Ehi, vuoi ammazzarmi, tu?!» sbottò la mezza felida, voltandosi verso l’animale che per tutta risposta miagolò sonoramente. «Era un sì?»<br/>
Ovviamente, il gatto non disse nulla e la fissò con aria quieta, leccandosi i baffi. Ad Aroi ci volle qualche secondo per capire che non era proprio lei che stava guardando, piuttosto il panino quasi terminato che stringeva ancora in mano.<br/>
«Aaaah, ho capito! Speravi mi cadesse, così sarebbe stato tuo, mh?»<br/>
Ancora una volta il gatto non rispose, limitandosi ad osservarla con l’aria più innocente del mondo, ad oscillare debolmente la coda e a muovere qualche passo nella sua direzione.<br/>
«No, scordatelo. È la mia cena, questa!» L’interlocutore a quattro zampe miagolò debolmente, una specie di verso sfiatato che somigliava quasi più ad un lamento. «Non fare la vittima con me. Non è che perché siamo cugini alla lontana, allora puoi permetterti di provare a fregarmi il cibo e poi aspettarti che io te ne dia un po’ di mia spontanea volontà.»<br/>
Seguì un lungo momento di silenzio durante il quale la bestiola fissò la mezza felida con i suoi occhioni gialli, prima di azzerare le distanze che li separavano per iniziare a strusciarsi ai suoi stivali.<br/>
Aroi strinse i denti e non seppe se soffiare o sorridere. Quel piccolo pulcioso aveva una tattica comprovata, non c’erano dubbi, ed era il tipico atteggiamento che le piaceva da matti. Alla fine, mascherando il tutto dietro ad uno sbuffo, ridacchiò e si chinò verso il gatto.<br/>
«Tieni, stronzetto. Buon appetito.» Tirò fuori gran parte del pesce dal panino, lo sminuzzò con le dita e lo poggiò a terra, in un angolo. Il gatto si precipitò sul cibo con un miagolio deliziato.<br/>
Con poco entusiasmo, la mezza felida finì con altri due morsi quel che era rimasto della sua cena – perlopiù pane inumidito dalla salsa – e rivolse un’ultima occhiata ed una breve carezza all’animale prima di riprendere a camminare verso la meta.<br/>
Pochi secondi e si ritrovò a fissare l'insegna che pendeva dall'alto e che riportava la scritta “L'Ancora Vera”, tutta crepata e scolorita a rimarcare da quanto tempo fosse lì. Una mezza dozzina di persone uscirono dalla porta principale, lanciandosi spintoni e sputando una serie di insulti talmente coloriti che Aroi fu tentata di recuperare il taccuino che teneva sempre con sé per segnarli, ma per trattenersi le bastò lanciare un'occhiata all'interno. Storse il naso, infastidita dall'odore di birra mista a carne bruciata e sudore stantio.<br/>
Scrollò la testa, soffiò aria dalle narici un paio di volte per liberarle dal puzzo e fece per muovere un passo verso l'interno, quando qualcuno le si rivolse con un'esclamazione allegra.<br/>
«Ehi! Guarda un po' se quella non è Aroi!»<br/>
Un paio di metri più in là, alle sue spalle, c'era una tanto strana quanto familiare accoppiata di persone. Il primo, che aveva anche pronunciato il nome della mezza felida, era un umano con corti capelli neri, la pelle olivastra tipica della zona e gli occhi scuri e svegli di una canaglia. Il secondo, subito al fianco del primo, era uno xenar di superficie le cui scaglie erano grigie come sassolini; ad Aroi bastò un'occhiata per capire che ciò che ne offuscava gli occhietti neri era senz'altro l'effetto dell'alcol.<br/>
«Ma allora la fortuna è proprio dalla mia parte!» Con parole gentili e la voce dolce come il miele, Aroi allargò le braccia e si diresse a passo svelto in direzione dell'umano. «Sono contenta di rivederti, Beiro. Come stai? Vuoi un po' del mio sudore?»<br/>
«Ma guarda, sarebbe meglio di n-»<br/>
Senza lasciargli terminare la risposta, Aroi gli lanciò le braccia al collo e si strinse a lui, ridendo di gusto non appena lo sentì cacciare un verso di fastidio.<br/>
«Per gli dèi, riesci ad essere appiccicosa pure col pelo!»<br/>
«Il mio sudore è il tuo sudore! È il mio modo per dimostrarti affetto.»<br/>
«Eh, che culo...»<br/>
«Ciao Siji!» Ancora abbarbicata all'umano, la mezza felida abbassò gli occhi verdi sullo xenar, che intanto li osservava con aria trasognata. «Tutto bene, sì?»<br/>
«Micia del deserto! Ciao!» Le sue parole, seppur strascicate e impastate, erano piene di un'allegria sincera, quasi palpabile, e un attimo dopo anche Siji si era unito a quello che era diventato a tutti gli effetti un abbraccio di gruppo.<br/>
«Wow, ragazzi, esperienze da capogiro...» Beiro sbuffò e alzò gli occhi al cielo, le braccia costrette verso il basso nella morsa di Aroi, la gamba destra bloccata dallo xenar. «Possiamo smettere, per favore?»<br/>
A fatica, incontrando la stoica resistenza da parte degli altri due, l'umano si divincolò dalla presa e si passò le mani sul viso per asciugare il sudore. Ancora una volta, nel sentirlo gemere di fastidio, Aroi rise.<br/>
«Vi odio, tutti e due...» borbottò Beiro, solo per ritrovarsi Siji debolmente poggiato contro la gamba che fino a poco prima aveva abbracciato.<br/>
«Ti voglio bene anche io, Bibi.»<br/>
«BIBI!» La mezza felida quasi si strozzò a furia di ridere, letteralmente deliziata dal nomignolo dell'umano, che per tutta risposta le scoccò un'occhiataccia tale da convincerla a recuperare un po' di autocontrollo. «Ehm... Scusa Bib- Beiro!»<br/>
Che lo avesse fatto apposta o no, lo xenar di superficie sembrava gustarsi la scena con la soddisfazione di chi ha appena segnato un punto.<br/>
«Ora, se voi due avete finito di prendermi per il culo...» Beiro scoccò una seconda occhiataccia ad entrambi, poi tornò a rivolgersi ad Aroi, poggiò le mani sulle sue spalle e la squadrò da capo a piedi. «Ti vedo bene, piccoletta. Era da un po' che non passavi in città o hai solo mancato di avvisarmi?»<br/>
«Scherzi? Sei una delle attrattive locali. Te la batti quasi alla pari con la Dalia del Mare!»<br/>
Nel momento stesso in cui Aroi pronunciò quella frase seppe di averla sparata troppo grossa e scoppiò a ridere, seguita a ruota da Siji e stavolta anche da Beiro, che scosse comunque il capo con rassegnazione, come a voler rimarcare il suo essere il più serio lì in mezzo.<br/>
«Scemenze a parte» riprese lei non appena l'eccesso di risatine le permise di parlare, «quando ci siamo visti sei mesi fa è stata l'ultima volta che sono passata per Kasha. Sai che non mancherei di passare a trovarti se fossi di zona.»<br/>
Lei e Beiro si erano conosciuti sei anni prima, durante uno dei primi incarichi che Aroi era riuscita ad assicurarsi a nord, un po' di sano contrabbando lungo la costa. Farselo amico, oltre ad averle assicurato il successo dell'incarico nella città di Kasha grazie alla notevole rete di contatti che l'umano poteva vantarsi di avere nel mercato nero locale, le aveva anche dato l'occasione di interfacciarsi con un tipo di persona che non le dispiaceva affatto; un uomo con un buon senso dell'umorismo, con quell'onore di fondo nei confronti dei colleghi della malavita, e niente male sotto le lenzuola. E poi, ultimo ma non per importanza, le aveva permesso di conoscere l'immancabile appendice di Beiro: lo xenar Siji, uno dei falsari più bravi in cui avesse mai avuto la fortuna di imbattersi fino ad allora. Perdere i contatti con quei due era veramente l'ultima delle intenzioni di Aroi.<br/>
«Allora, cosa ti porta qui?» domandò l'umano. La stava osservando con uno sguardo che ormai aveva imparato a conoscere, quello che sembrava incarnare una blanda curiosità ma che in realtà nascondeva un'attenzione ai dettagli fuori dal comune. «Un semplice viaggio di piacere?»<br/>
«Un po' quello, un po' il lavoro.» Aroi si strinse nelle spalle. Non c'era bisogno di mentire, ma neanche di dare tutti i dettagli del caso. In fin dei conti, a giudicare dalla lettera che l'aveva richiamata in città, l’incarico che il misterioso interlocutore sembrava intenzionato a proporle aveva tutta l'aria di essere qualcosa di super segreto.<br/>
«Lavoro, sempre lavoro!» biascicò Siji, la testa che ciondolava da un lato. «Sei una ragazza troppo impegnata. Dovresti buttarti nel mondo della malavita!»<br/>
Beiro fece per aprire bocca, forse intenzionato a chiedere alla mezza felida qualche informazione in più, ma poi si bloccò e abbassò lo sguardo in direzione dello xenar, cosa in cui Aroi lo imitò. Entrambi fissarono Siji con gli occhi leggermente sgranati ed una smorfia perplessa.<br/>
«Siji, buongiorno! Aroi contrabbanda roba da anni.» Beirò scosse il capo sconsolato mentre sibilava quelle parole, attento a non attirare troppo l'attenzione dei presenti in zona.<br/>
«Ho anche lavorato con voi, ti ricordi?» incalzò la mezza felida, indecisa se farsi scappare una risata o sentirsi offesa per la dimenticanza dello xenar. Le bastò un'occhiata a quel musetto stravolto dall'alcol per decidere di optare per la prima opzione.<br/>
«Ha lavorato con noi?» Siji intanto alzò gli occhietti neri e lucidi verso l'inseparabile amico. «Quando?»<br/>
«Ma come “quando”?! Quanto cazzo hai bevuto?» sbottò l'altro, schiaffandosi una mano sulla fronte. «Non ti ricordi la volta delle botti di Nerojix? E quella dell'idolo del cavallo ciccione, dai!»<br/>
Lo xenar rimase fermo a fissarlo per qualche secondo, concentratissimo, e Aroi ebbe quasi l'impressione di vedere gli ingranaggi e le rotelle all'interno della sua testa che, arrugginite dai troppi alcolici, cercavano disperatamente di rientrare in funzione. Poi, come colpito da un fulmine a ciel sereno, Siji si fece scappare un'acuta esclamazione vittoriosa.<br/>
«Quella delle scatole piene di polvere di filania! Che quasi ci mettevano dentro, ma poi una delle confezioni è caduta e noi abbiamo fatto appena in tempo a correre via! E la gente nella caserma ha iniziato a cantare l'inno alle tette di Cereza!»<br/>
«Esatto, bravo!»<br/>
«Quella sì che è stata un'esperienza memorabile!» esclamò Siji con sguardo sognante. «Cantavano così bene!»<br/>
Beiro poggiò una mano su una spalla dello xenar e rivolse ad Aroi uno sguardo sconsolato che in realtà nascondeva un sorriso divertito. «Vedi? Non è tutto da buttare.»<br/>
«Bada a come parli, giovanotto...» borbottò l'altro, imbronciato, iniziando a dirigersi a zig-zag in direzione della locanda, pochi passi più in là.<br/>
Aroi e Beiro, rimasti indietro, lo seguirono con lo sguardo prima di scambiarsi un'occhiata tranquilla e un'alzata di spalle.<br/>
«Ti offrirei un boccale di birra, ma...» l'umano accennò all'insegna scolorita della locanda con un movimento del capo, «qui non è granché, sembra più piscio che altro. E poi sono atteso da qualcuno.»<br/>
La mezza felida emise un lungo fischio e sorrise con malizia. «Beh, se sei atteso non ti trattengo oltre! Lungi da me far aspettare la fortunata.»<br/>
L'indecifrabile smorfia di Beiro la incuriosì, ma sapeva di non poter domandare oltre. Lui aveva una certa fretta, era chiaro dal modo in cui occhieggiava l'ingresso della locanda.<br/>
«Mi piacerebbe fare quattro chiacchiere, comunque. Ti fermi a Kasha per qualche giorno o conti di ripartire subito?»<br/>
«Non lo so.» E stavolta non era né una menzogna né una mezza verità. Aroi non aveva idea di quale proposta di lavoro la attendesse quella sera. «Se mi fermo per un po', prometto di venire a cercarti. Frequenti sempre quella locanda vicina ai Giardini del Mare, vero? Come si chiama... Il Boccale Salato?»<br/>
Beiro annuì e le rivolse un ultimo cenno della mano prima di darle le spalle ed entrare all'interno dell'Ancora Vera. Ad Aroi sembrò quasi che fosse stato inghiottito da quel tripudio di gente di malaffare, fumo e cagnara, e non poté fare a meno di pensare che quella locanda non era decisamente il tipo di locale dove l'umano ed il suo inseparabile collega xenar amavano rifugiarsi per una serata piacevole. La curiosità del gatto insita nella sua natura venne a galla e per un attimo fu quasi tentata di seguirli immediatamente e di andare a ficcanasare nei loro affari, tanto per il gusto di scoprire cosa potessero mai tramare in un posto del genere, così distante dal concetto di “aria tranquilla e basso profilo” che a Beiro era tanto caro, ma appena si rese conto di aver mosso un passo si maledisse, alzò gli occhi al cielo notturno e diede le spalle all'ingresso della taverna, sbuffando sonoramente.<br/>
Non era lì per impicciarsi dei cavoli degli altri, ma per un incontro di lavoro per cui le era stato richiesto un certo livello di prudenza e segretezza; non poteva attirare l'attenzione di altri, nemmeno se si trattava di contatti fidati. Era meglio aspettare un po' all'esterno e dare il tempo ai suoi amici di iniziare i loro affari così forse, per quando lei sarebbe entrata, sarebbero stati troppo impegnati per fare caso ai suoi spostamenti.<br/>
Percorse a passo sostenuto lo stradone in direzione nord, prendendo le distanze dall'Ancora Vera solo per poi tornare indietro nell'arco di una manciata di minuti, stavolta con i capelli ricci raccolti ed il cappuccio della casacca tirato sulla testa. Prese un profondo respiro – cosa di cui si pentì immediatamente, vista la mescolanza di odori intensi e sgradevoli che le penetrò le narici, costringendola a tossicchiare un paio di volte – poi entrò nella locanda con un paio di rapide falcate, sgusciando accanto ad un grande korfith dalla pelle ambrata e dai capelli corti che, barcollando visibilmente, quasi rischiò di andarle addosso.<br/>
Una nuvoletta di fumo dall'odore strano, speziato e dolciastro, dovuto all'utilizzo di erbe differenti, la investì facendole bruciare gli occhi. Attorno a lei, a riempire quasi completamente lo spazio della grande sala, c'erano una moltitudine di tavoli disposti in maniera disordinata e occupati da un'immensa varietà di individui. Sette xenar erano raccolti attorno ad un tavolo a giocare a dadi, ognuno con le sue puntate formate da mucchietti di monete di rame e d'argento, impegnati a dimostrarsi i bari migliori per accaparrarsi il piatto centrale; felida, mezzi felida, savari ed umani erano impegnati in fitte conversazioni a mezza bocca, chi intento a scambiare sacchetti di droga con soldi sonanti, chi alla ricerca di compratori, chi invece di assassini prezzolati.<br/>
Le sue istruzioni erano chiare, le ricordava perfettamente, così si avvicinò al bancone e cercò con lo sguardo uno dei due korfith figli del ghiacciaio che si alternavano al servizio; ignorò il più giovane, per il momento, e con un gesto della mano attirò l’attenzione del più anziano, i cui capelli scuri e lunghi erano striati qui e lì dal grigio e dal bianco dell’età. Lui le si avvicinò, gettando alle proprie spalle uno straccio umido e sporco della birra che aveva appena raccolto dal piano del bancone.<br/>
«Ehi, che ti porto?» Il suo atteggiamento era spiccio e la voce ruvida come la corteccia di un albero. L’Ancora Vera non era esattamente il tipo di locale in cui i locandieri ti coccolano.<br/>
«Del liquore di radice di Sarra con uno spicchio di limone e una foglia di alloro. E già che ci sei, servimelo in un bicchiere verde.»<br/>
Il korfith, che fino a quel momento l’aveva a malapena guardata, alzò gli occhi color ghiaccio su di lei e la squadrò con attenzione per un lungo istante. Aroi sollevò leggermente il cappuccio, quel poco che bastava per farsi studiare meglio il volto, poi lo calò nuovamente appena il taverniere parve riconoscerne i tratti.<br/>
«Seguimi. Ti porto al tuo tavolo» le disse, dopo averle preparato quanto richiesto.<br/>
La mezza felida seguì la sua guida verso la spessa tenda scolorita che separava la sala principale dal resto della struttura. Nella penombra del nuovo ambiente percepì con chiarezza i rumori di colluttazione dei combattenti nell’arena ed i commenti entusiasti di spettatori e scommettitori radunati lungo il perimetro, mentre l’odore di erbe bruciate e tabacco si faceva più intenso. Non si lasciò distrarre dagli schiamazzi e dal suono dei colpi inferti, e si spostò in direzione delle due rampe di scale, una che saliva verso il piano superiore e un’altra che scendeva verso le cantine. Fu quest’ultima che il korfith percorse, voltandosi giusto un attimo per accertarsi di essere ancora seguito.<br/>
Ben presto Aroi si ritrovò di fronte una porta chiusa non dissimile dalle altre che aveva visto lungo il corridoio del piano interrato, dove i rumori e gli schiamazzi arrivavano deboli ed ovattati. Si voltò in direzione del locandiere, che si limitò a farle cenno di entrare, quindi ringraziò e abbassò la maniglia.<br/>
La stanza in cui mise piede era piuttosto ampia, una sorta di salotto con un grande tavolo rotondo che ne occupava il centro – indubbiamente una sala da bisca – circondato da una mezza dozzina di sedie ed un paio di sgabelli. Era illuminata da un paio di lampade ad olio poste al centro di mensole spoglie.<br/>
Fin lì nulla di strano: locanda malfamata dove nessuno fa troppe domande, saletta discostata dalla folla per permettere un raduno all’insegna della segretezza... insomma, tutto nella norma. Quello che però la sorprese fu trovare un paio di sedie già occupate niente meno che da Siji e Beiro, entrambi con un bicchiere verde di fronte ed entrambi con lo sguardo puntato su di lei, altrettanto stupiti.<br/>
Per un attimo nessuno dei tre parlò, tutti troppo impegnati a fissarsi incerti, finché non fu Aroi stessa a schiarirsi la voce e ad avanzare verso i due, intenzionata a sedersi al loro fianco.<br/>
«Ehilà!» esclamò con un sorrisetto nervoso. «Quanto tempo!»<br/>
«Questa è bella...» Beiro sollevò le sopracciglia e scostò la sedia accanto a sé con la punta dello stivale per invitarla a prendere posto. «Se avessi saputo che avevamo tutti lo stesso impegno, ti avrei offerto davvero qualcosa da bere.»<br/>
«Non che il boccale ci manchi.» Così dicendo, Aroi sollevò il piccolo bicchiere di vetro verde che le era stato dato dal locandiere e si accomodò, accavallando le lunghe e sottili gambe e tirando finalmente indietro il cappuccio che si era imposta di tenere ben calato sul capo nonostante il caldo. «Pare che sia uscito il nostro numero, mh?»<br/>
«Già...» L’umano seduto al suo fianco aggrottò la fronte, l’aria pensierosa, ed iniziò a tamburellare le dita sulla superficie legnosa e scheggiata del tavolo. «Una scelta un tantino mirata. Voglio dire, che io e Siji lavoriamo spesso insieme è risaputo in certi ambienti, ma non mi aspettavo che fossi coinvolta anche tu. Senza offesa, ma non sei esattamente un volto noto a Kasha.»<br/>
«Nessuna offesa.» Aroi si strinse nelle spalle. In fin dei conti Beiro non stava dicendo altro che la verità. Aveva già lavorato a Kasha e dintorni, ma non era certo l’area che batteva con maggiore frequenza, tant’è che le era toccato fare una deviazione piuttosto ampia e in tutta fretta per trovarsi in città in tempo per l’appuntamento.<br/>
«Forse vogliono far cantare la caserma anche qui» commentò Siji, che aveva appena tirato fuori il muso dal bicchiere. «Se così fosse, non penso che mi farò pagare. Una cosa del genere la faccio anche gratis.»<br/>
Alla mezza felida sfuggì un sorriso, anche se dubitava fortemente che fosse quella la ragione per cui era stata chiamata a Kasha. Non poté fare a meno di notare che nella postura di Beiro c’era un certo nervosismo di fondo.<br/>
«Cosa dicevano le vostre lettere?» provò a chiedere, poggiando un gomito sul tavolo e sporgendosi leggermente verso di loro. «Nella mia c’erano veramente poche informazioni: luogo d’incontro, giorno e orario, codice di comportamento per far capire al proprietario dell’Ancora Vera che dovevo essere accompagnata in separata sede...»<br/>
«Più o meno la stessa cosa» replicò l’umano incrociando le braccia al petto, lo sguardo fisso in direzione della porta. «Con la differenza che ci sono state recapitate due giorni fa, mentre immagino che la tua sia arrivata con largo anticipo.»<br/>
«Due novimane, più o meno» confermò lei, annuendo distrattamente. «Fortuna che avevo appena finito un altro giro di incarichi a sud di Porto Peridal e non ero ancora tornata a casa. Se la lettera mi fosse arrivata a Qarif sarei arrivata con un mese di ritardo.»<br/>
«Qualcuno ha fatto i compiti per bene e ha calcolato con molta precisione i tempi per averci tutti qui...» Beiro sospirò, sempre più a disagio. «Non mi piace molto...»<br/>
Stavolta fu Siji a rispondergli, con la sua solita voce un po’ acuta e impastata. «Perché? Sapersi organizzare è un pregio. Dovresti provare!»<br/>
«Io <em>so</em> organizzarmi.»<br/>
«Seh, dicono tutti così...»<br/>
«Quello che non mi piace è il fatto che qualcuno ci abbia scelti prendendo la mira, e quando vengo assunto con questo tipo di premeditazione ho sempre la sensazione che si tratti di roba che porta guai.»<br/>
Aroi, che si era limitata a seguire lo scambio tra i due vecchi amici, rivolse all’umano un sorriso finto compassionevole: «Oh, Bibi! Sei troppo prudente per far parte della malavita.»<br/>
Beiro, stizzito tanto dal nomignolo quanto dall’improvvisa coalizione formata ai suoi danni, fece per risponderle quando il rumore di passi in avvicinamento lo convinse a chiudere la bocca e ad osservare, come gli altri due, la maniglia della porta che veniva abbassata dall’esterno.<br/>
Stavolta, ad entrare fu un secondo elemento femminile: una felida molto giovane, con una folta e lunga criniera leonina color ceruleo e con due occhi gialli dal taglio affilato. Aveva un fisico atletico, una muscolatura evidente e allenata, e Aroi si ritrovò a pensare che forse sarebbe addirittura riuscita a montare la propria tenda sulle sue spalle, tanto le parevano possenti; uno schiaffo in piena faccia con una di quelle mani e si sarebbe ritrovata spiaccicata alla parete come un quadro.<br/>
La nuova arrivata incrociò il suo sguardo, lo ricambiò per qualche istante e poi passò oltre, in direzione degli altri due presenti. A quel punto, un attimo prima che la mezza felida potesse aprire bocca per azzardare una presentazione, Beiro emise un lungo e seccato sospiro.<br/>
«Emirilla, che sorpresa... Chi avrebbe mai potuto immaginare di beccarti da queste parti.»<br/>
Aroi aggrottò la fronte e rivolse un’occhiata interrogativa all’umano, che tuttavia stava mantenendo l’attenzione fissa sulla felida dalla criniera leonina. O si trattava di una perplimente coincidenza, o qualcuno aveva davvero speso molte energie nel tentativo di reclutare persone che avevano già lavorato insieme in passato.<br/>
La felida di nome Emirilla, ignara di ciò che nel frattempo stava passando per la mente di Aroi, si avvicinò al tavolo e prese posto su uno degli sgabelli, riuscendo comunque ad apparire alta ed imponente.<br/>
«Dovrei essere io a dire una cosa simile, considerando che non vi si vede mai da questo lato del porto. Sono piacevolmente sorpresa! Credevo che tu ed il tuo compare foste troppo viziati e con la puzza sotto al naso per scendere così in basso.»<br/>
«Tu sarai bassa!» esclamò lo xenar, fino a quel momento distratto dai suoi pensieri e dal piacevole abbraccio dell’alcol.<br/>
«Sempre sul pezzo, eh Siji?» Emirilla inarcò un sopracciglio, poi tornò ad ignorare l’ubriaco in favore dell’umano e della mezza felida, che stavolta osservò con più attenzione. «Lei chi è?» fece a Beiro, «La tua nuova fidanzatina?»<br/>
Se Beiro fosse o meno intenzionato a rispondere non fu dato saperlo, perché Aroi colse la palla al balzo per inserirsi nello scambio.<br/>
«Preferisco le relazioni senza vincoli, devo essere onesta. Anzi, scusa se te lo dico solo ora. Non piangere troppo.» Una carezza sull’avambraccio dell’umano, poi un sorriso sornione in direzione di Emirilla. «E tu non essere troppo gelosa.»<br/>
L’altra rise, scoprendo una dentatura degna di un predatore. «Oh, non c’è pericolo, micetta. Anche io preferisco una certa libertà di manovra nelle mie relazioni.»<br/>
«Splendido! Due anime gemelle unite dal destino!» esclamò Beiro, la voce condita di una punta di sarcasmo. «Emirilla, questa è Aroi. Aroi, questa è Emirilla. Ora, prima di scambiarvi gli indirizzi per scrivervi le letterine d’amore nei momenti di lontananza, cerchiamo di concentrarci sul perché qualcuno ci ha radunati qui. Vi va?»<br/>
«Che vuol dire “perché qualcuno ci ha radunati qui”?» fece eco la felida, inarcando un sopracciglio e poggiando i gomiti sul piano del tavolo. «Ci avranno chiamati per lavoro, di certo non per festeggiare il tuo compleanno.»<br/>
«Sì, questo è ovvio.»<br/>
«E allora qual è il problema?»<br/>
«Che ci conosciamo tutti.»<br/>
«Io lei non la conosco.» Emirilla puntò il dito verso Aroi, che per tutta risposta finse di mettere su il broncio.<br/>
«Ma come!» esclamò la mezza felida con voce tremula. «Credevo fossimo anime gemelle unite dal destino!»<br/>
«Per la putt-» Beiro si bloccò prima di riuscire a finire l’imprecazione. Portò una mano alla fronte, si asciugò il sudore, poi prese un bel respiro profondo. «Già ho a che fare giornalmente con un ubriaco cronico... Ma io che ho fatto di male?»<br/>
«Niente, Bibi, non hai fatto niente.» Siji allungò una mano verso la spalla dell’amico. «Tu sei speciale.»<br/>
«Oh, ma qual è il problema?!» ripeté la felida, battendo il pugno sul tavolo. «Di solito c’hai la flemma che ti porta in giro in carrozza, mi spieghi perché adesso sei così nervoso?»<br/>
«Volentieri! Primo, non mi piace che il reclutamento debba svolgersi proprio all’Ancora Vera, che non è proprio il mio locale preferito. Se qualcuno mi fa venire qui per parlare di un incarico, già mi faccio una vaga idea di quanto la cosa puzzi di bruciato.»<br/>
«Ugh, per gli dèi, quanto cazzo sei snob...» Emirilla sputò fuori quel commento con un misto di divertimento e fastidio, alzando intanto gli occhi gialli al soffitto. «Vabeh, fin lì ci eravamo arrivati. Lo sanno anche i muri che questa bettola non ti piace. Poi?»<br/>
«Secondo, finora da quella porta sono entrate tutte persone che conosco e con cui ho lavorato in passato, e se la prima volta posso anche credere nel fatto che sia una coincidenza, la seconda volta non ne sono più tanto sicuro.»<br/>
«Senti, va bene che Kasha è una città abbastanza grande, ma forse siamo stati pescati dal mazzo semplicemente perché ci siamo fatti una fama decente da queste parti, no? Ognuno di noi ha le sue specialità. Io combatto bene; tu hai contatti col mercato nero di metà costa occidentale; Siji, gli dèi solo sanno come fa a tenere in mano una penna con tutto l’alcol che gli scorre in corpo, è un ottimo falsario. E lei...» Lo sguardo di Emirilla si soffermò su Aroi e la squadrò da capo a piedi. «Lei non lo so. Ha la faccia da schiaffi.»<br/>
«Grazie!» Aroi sfornò un sorrisone a trentasei denti, come se le avessero appena fatto un grande complimento. «Comunque, non per sostenere la paranoia di <em>Bibi</em>, ma io non sono di Kasha, né lavoro spesso in zona.»<br/>
La felida dalla criniera leonina aggrottò la fronte e Beiro ne approfittò subito per riprendere parola.<br/>
«Non solo Aroi non è di Kasha, ma l’ultima volta che è passata dalle nostre parti è stato sei mesi fa. E sai dov’era quando ha ricevuto il messaggio di reclutamento?» L’umano rimase zitto per un istante, nel tentativo – riuscito – di aumentare la suspence. «A sud di Porto Peridal.»<br/>
Un po’ per il tono cospiratorio sapientemente utilizzato dal ricettatore, un po’ per le argomentazioni portate a galla, Emirilla non parve più così incline a prendersi gioco dell’altro, cosa che dovette riempire Beiro di soddisfazione, perché sembrò costargli un immenso sforzo di volontà tenere sotto controllo quel piccolo sorriso compiaciuto che stava comparendo ai lati della sua bocca.<br/>
«Io e Aroi abbiamo collaborato più volte negli ultimi... cinque anni? Sei, magari?» La mezza felida annuì e non disse nulla, permettendogli di proseguire il suo discorso. «Ma le nostre collaborazioni non sono continue, e spesso sono avvenute anche al di fuori dei confini di Kasha, ragione per cui non la si può certo definire un volto noto della malavita locale.» L’umano fece una breve pausa, sufficiente per permettere ai presenti di assimilare quanto appena affermato. Persino Siji, quasi completamente affondato nella sua sedia, sembrava più attento del solito. «Per farla breve, sono preoccupato perché ho l’impressione che qualcuno si sia impegnato parecchio a cercare notizie sul nostro conto e sulle nostre collaborazioni passate, o che perlomeno stia tenendo d’occhio alcuni di noi da un po’ di tempo.»<br/>
E a quel punto, per quanto fosse da sempre una tipa a cui piaceva prendere per i fondelli la gente e smontare i momenti troppo seri, Aroi non poté fare a meno di rimanere zitta e riflettere su quanto avessero senso le parole di Beiro. Anzi, ora che erano state pronunciate a voce alta le parvero stranamente pesanti ed inquietanti, come se in qualche modo avessero acquisito potere.<br/>
Qualcuno si era preso la briga di tenere d’occhio la sua collaborazione con Beiro e Siji nel corso del tempo, ripeté mentalmente, e quasi senza accorgersene iniziò a grattare nervosamente la superficie di legno del tavolo con le unghie. Quella stanza iniziava a sembrarle troppo piccola, troppo buia, troppo calda e troppo soffocante. C’era puzza di guai.<br/>
Ad interrompere il silenzio fu Emirilla che, un po’ a fatica, quasi le costasse concedere quella vittoria, ammise: «Va bene... Forse, e ribadisco, <em>forse</em> non sei proprio paranoico senza motivo. Ma mi sembra prematuro andare nel panico per questo. Magari si tratta...» esitò, alla ricerca di qualche ipotesi da snocciolare. «Che ne so, magari si tratta di un ex cliente che vuole fare di nuovo affari con noi, o che magari ci ha raccomandati a qualcun altro che aveva bisogno di gente capace e affidabile. Poi, fino a prova contraria per ora siamo solo noi quattro. Tra un po’, forse da quella porta entrerà una persona che nessuno di noi conosce e scopriremo che siamo qui a cospirare per niente, no?»<br/>
«Possibile...» ammise l’umano, pur non sembrando troppo convinto. «Ne avremo conferma tra pochi secondi, a quanto pare.»<br/>
Il rumore di passi in avvicinamento lungo il corridoio spinse tutti in un rinnovato silenzio pieno di aspettative e sospetti. Emirilla, che fino a quel momento aveva dato le spalle all’uscio, afferrò il proprio sgabello e si spostò rapida dall’altro lato del tavolo, prendendo posto al fianco di Siji.<br/>
La porta si aprì e stavolta ad entrare fu l’ultima creatura che Aroi si aspettava di veder comparire: un savar. A giudicare dalla forma della cresta e della mascella doveva essere giovanissimo, forse da poco entrato nella maggiore età della sua razza; le squame color sabbia erano chiazzate qui e lì da toni ocra, i suoi occhi erano di un verde così chiaro e intenso da sembrare quasi gialli.<br/>
— <em>Occhi vuoti</em>, — pensò la mezza felida, reprimendo un brivido di nervosismo, — <em>come se non fossero collegati all’anima</em>. —<br/>
Il giovane savar li osservò uno ad uno mentre chiudeva la porta alle proprie spalle con un rapido movimento della lunga coda da rettile, gesto che arrivò in contemporanea al sospiro di sollievo che sfuggì a Beiro.<br/>
«Ah, ecco! Lui non lo conosco!» esclamò l’umano, abbandonandosi contro lo schienale della propria sedia, prima di rivolgersi ad Emirilla. «Mi sa che avevi ragione, sai?»<br/>
«Mi sa che avevi ragione tu, invece...» replicò la felida, senza riuscire a celare una smorfia. «Io e Kas-ruk abbiamo lavorato insieme appena tre novimane fa.»<br/>
Aroi si domandò se fosse solo una sua impressione o se Emirilla sembrasse effettivamente inquieta a causa dalla presenza del savar. Represse a fatica un brivido. I savari l’avevano sempre messa molto a disagio, un pensiero che avrebbe volentieri condiviso a bassa voce con Siji e Beiro se solo ne avesse avuto l’occasione. Prima che potesse farlo, infatti, una voce cristallina e apparentemente uscita dal nulla fece trasalire i presenti con un allegro: «Oh, finalmente ci siamo tutti!»<br/>
Beiro, Emirilla e Aroi sobbalzarono e si voltarono di scatto verso destra, allarmati, mentre a Siji quasi cadde di mano il bicchiere di vetro verde, ormai completamente svuotato. Persino il savar portò istintivamente la mano alla cintura, all’impugnatura di un lungo coltello dalla lama ricurva.<br/>
«Ehi, calmi! Mica vorrete aggredirmi, spero.» Nel tono della misteriosa voce, nonostante le parole pronunciate, non vi era traccia di timore.<br/>
«Chi cazzo sei?» sbottò la felida, tirandosi in piedi. «Fatti vedere!»<br/>
Dall’angolo più buio dell’intera sala fece capolino una figura sottile e non molto alta che sembrò letteralmente uscire dalle ombre: una donna umana dall’aria matura, forse intorno ai cinquant’anni, gli occhi scuri e il volto disegnato da una serie di rughe d’espressione.<br/>
Era impossibile che nessuno di loro l’avesse notata prima, non con quella cascata di capelli biondi e grigi raccolti in una coda alta, o con quella casacca di seta viola e argento che si intravedeva sotto il leggero mantello nero che aveva poggiato sulle spalle.<br/>
Aroi, come probabilmente tutti gli altri presenti, avrebbe voluto inondare la misteriosa donna di domande: chi era, come aveva fatto a rimanere nascosta nell’ombra così a lungo, cosa voleva da loro. Ma tutti quei quesiti finirono in secondo non appena notò i ricami che decoravano gli abiti della sconosciuta e la forma del pendente che portava al collo: il falco sulla luna, simbolo sacro per eccellenza del clero del dio Lanthir.<br/>
«Sono certa che ognuno di voi avrà molte domande da pormi, ma prima lasciate che mi presenti: il mio nome è Aalyka, sacerdotessa e servitrice del Signore della Mezzanotte, ed è per realizzare il Suo volere che vi ho radunati tutti qui, scelti tra molti appositamente per i vostri talenti. Pensate di essere pronti ad ascoltare quanto ho da proporvi?»<br/>
Quelle parole parvero avere il doppio effetto di placare e mettere sull’attenti tutti i presenti: sia il savar che Emirilla presero posto a sedere senza che ci fosse il bisogno di chiederglielo; Beiro e Siji si scambiarono un’occhiata eloquente per poi concentrarsi sulla sacerdotessa, composti e silenti.<br/>
Nonostante la curiosità alle stelle e un po’ di sana stizza per essere stata colta alla sprovvista, anche Aroi capì che era arrivato il momento di stare zitta e di prestare attenzione, così annuì. Sapeva già che avrebbe accettato, di qualunque proposta si fosse trattato, perché mai e poi mai avrebbe rinunciato al privilegio di mettere i propri talenti al servizio del Dio degli Inganni.<br/>
Non ne sapeva ancora niente ma quello, pensò tra sé e sé, già si preannunciava come il miglior ingaggio di sempre!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>